


A Willow In Wolf's Clothing

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-15
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: None





	1. Part 1.  Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Willow hurried across the campus of Washington University. She was running behind for her first class and mentally berating herself for the fact. She was dressed haphazardly, a testament to the fact that she hadn't slept well the night before. Her skin seemed pale even for her. Her dull green eyes underlined with dark circles. 

 

All of this added up to a tortured soul. 

 

Willow had moved from Sunnydale to get away from a painful past and the dark temptations that surround an active hellmouth. Her parents didn't seem to care about her anymore but at least she had one relative that did. Her mother's baby sister lived in St. Louis. 

 

Auntie thought it would be best for all involved if Willow was to move in with her and transfer to a local university to finish her undergraduate degree in preternatural biology. Willow needed a new start and Auntie's thoughts that St. Louis would be perfect for her. Willow didn't have any past memories tied to St. Louis. 

 

She just had to wrestle with the emotional baggage that she had brought to this place. 

 

It was the emotional wrestling that caused her normally bright light to dim. She had returned from England to find that none of her friends were there to welcome her back. She didn't blame themfor their fears. They hadn't got in touch with their inner evil twin. But what finally cinched it for her that you really couldn't go back home again, was the near brush with death. She had almost been skinned alive by a Gnarl demon. Crazy Spike had saved her. Her friends had deserted her and she was saved by a vampire that had wanted to kill her on multiple occasions. That irony was not lost on her. 

 

So when she reached out to her family as a last resort, it was her beloved Auntie that saved the day. Auntie got her a plane ticket and helped Willow get everything in order. She was grateful to her aunt. She wanted to make everything go smoothly for this chance at being normal. Well, as normal as one could get being a witch that had dabbled in dark arts. She wanted to be that happy-go-lucky Willow that she used to be. She just didn't think that it would be happening any time soon. 

 

She was nearly out of breath when she spied the main biology building. She had scoped out the lay of the land the day before so she knew which classroom was her final destination. Her luck seemed to be changing for the better. The previous class was emptying out into the hallway. She wasn't as late as she thought. She waited patiently for the last stragglers to vacate. Then she flowed along with her class into the room. She took a seat towards the front. 

 

She took out her student paraphernalia. She then nervously fidgeted. The teacher swept into the room. He wasn't overly tall. He was slender looking with long fine brown hair that reached his shoulders. He was good looking but not an in-your-face kind of way. 

 

"Good morning class. I'm Dr. Louis Fane. Let me pass out the syllabus so you can know what I will expect from you in the coming semester."


	2. Part 2.  An Evening With Auntie

Willow tiredly trudged up to the front door of her aunt's house. Her first day of classes at the university was over for the afternoon. She had survived. She was so drained. She was hopeful that maybe she would be so tired that sleep would not elude her this night. 

 

She shifted the book bag on her back as she searched her pockets for the key to the front door. `Eureka.' She thought to herself as she triumphantly discovered the key. She unlocked the door and entered the front hallway. The house was as quiet as a tomb. 

 

Auntie was still at work. Unfortunately, Auntie was in the psychiatric field like Willow's parents. Fortunately for Willow, Auntie didn't have the all-encompassing desire to treat Willow like some sort of escaped lab rat. 

 

Willow wandered into the living room. She dropped her book bag onto the floor with a thud. She kicked off her penny loafers and wiggled her toes. She sighed. `Hmmm a small little nap before Auntie gets home sounds very nice.' She tiredly sprawled onto the couch. She reached up to the back of the couch and pulled down the afghan that lay there. She was soon fast asleep. 

 

Willow awoke with a start when she heard the jingling of house keys. She may be miles from Sunnydale but old reflexes die hard. "Willow, honey, I'm home," Auntie called out. The door was closed with a slam. "I'm in the living room," Willow responded. 

 

Willow could hear the click clack of Auntie's high heel shoes on the wooden floor of the front hallway. Auntie came into the room with a wide smile on her face. She was just a tad taller than Willow. She wore little make up. Her features were close enough to Willow's to mark her as a relative. Her long auburn hair was upswept upon her head for her professional look. She looked every inch the professional that she was. 

 

"So, how was your first day of classes," questioned Auntie. She kicked off her high heel shoes and wiggled her toes. She reached up and undid the bun to release her auburn colored locks. Willow sighed again. She wished that she could look as elegant as her aunt. Some days she felt like she was the ugly duckling in a family of beautiful swans. 

 

"It was fine," mumbled Willow. She hung her head. She tried to muster up excitement for retelling of her day's activities. 

 

Auntie gave her sharp look. "No mopey Willow, now," Auntie exclaimed. "Let's get changed and go out to eat. You can recount me with your tales of college life over dinner. Now, go upstairs and get refreshed. We'll go to that café that's near the campus," Auntie declared. 

 

Willow gave a wry smile to her aunt. It was hard to be depressed around Auntie. Willow got up from the couch and went and picked up her book bag. She headed for the stairs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around to face her aunt. "Thanks for everything Auntie," Willow softly called out. Auntie gave her a small sad smile. She walked over to Willow and gave the shorter redhead a hug. "It will get better Willow. Trust me," Auntie whispered. "Are you sure?" queried Willow. 

 

Auntie's smile widened again. "Of course," she declared, "We Lowenstein women always survive. It's in the genes." 

 

Willow gave her aunt a watery smile and turned back to the stairs. She stood up straighter and wiped the tears that were starting to form from her eyes. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom. If Auntie could be strong than so could Willow, Auntie had lost her husband Stanley a few years ago to cancer. She understood the pain of loss that Willow was struggling with daily. If Auntie believed that Willow could weather this storm, then Willow probably would. 

 

Willow opened the door to the guest bedroom. It was done in soft pastels. The room was nice enough. A bookcase took up the entire wall opposite to the door. Willow had filled it up with her widely diverse collection of books. She had even brought her spell books, in case she got up the nerve to begin practicing her witchcraft with regularity. She still did her morning relaxation meditation to center herself and give her extra stability to make it through the day. She had yet to get the nerve up to try anything beyond that. She knew she should. Giles had told her that the magic was a part of her now and she couldn't be expected to give that up like it was some vice similar to smoking. 

 

Her aunt had told her to redo the room to suit her likes and needs. This was to be Willow's sanctuary from the harsh world. Willow hadn't decided what she would do with the decorating scheme. So, she was leaving it like it was until she got up the energy to care about such things. 

 

Willow placed her book bag on the desk near the window. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and green silky tank top. It was still summer in St. Louis and that meant hot and muggy until fall would arrive and give the city a nice bit of cool relief. She couldn't wait. She wasn't used to all this humidity yet. 

 

She gathered up all her things and headed to the bathroom. A shower was just what she needed to perk up her wilting frame. The bathroom was just down the hallway from her bedroom. She looked and saw that Auntie's door was closed. She could hear Auntie's shower running. 

 

She went into the other bathroom and shut the door. She placed her clothes on the bathroom counter and turned on the shower. She looked at her tired reflection and grimaced. She looked like death warmed over. She should know since she was from Sunnydale. That thought put a small smile on her face. She undressed and stepped into the refreshing shower. 

 

Willow got dressed and put on some very light makeup in an attempt to put some life into her face and cover those dark circles. She looked slightly better but there was nothing physically she could do to cover her haunted look. So, she shrugged her shoulders and exited the bathroom. She met her aunt in the hallway. Auntie was wearing jeans and looking years younger than what she actually was. 

 

"Ready to go, Willow," Auntie enquired. Willow nodded and down the stairs they tromped. Auntie picked up her purse that was set on the little table in the hallway. She opened the door and ushered Willow out into the muggy St. Louis night. 

 

It was a short drive to the café near the campus. Auntie's house was near the university. That was a nice convenience to Willow if she continued with her near brushes with tardiness. She hoped that wasn't a habit she had acquired. They parked down the street and walked the few feet to the café. 

 

Willow looked up at the sign above the café that Auntie had picked. It was a neon sign in the shape of a crescent moon with the words Lunatic Café done in blue. Willow pondered the strange name as she followed her aunt into the restaurant. The restaurant looked like a lot of places that catered to a college crowd. The place was packed and soft roar of conversation rolled over Willow. She felt nervous for some reason. She figured that it was just because of all that humanity packed into one place making her feel slightly claustrophobic. She didn't understand the reason why her skin crawled. She felt prickly all over and slightly out of sorts. 

 

She plastered a smile on her face for her aunt. "Interesting place, Auntie," she declared. They followed the hostess to a table and sat down for dinner and some quality aunt/niece time.


	3. Part 3.  Life Or Cheap Facsimile

Life goes on whether you like it or not. This was something that Willow was beginning to accept as her stay in St. Louis stretched from days to weeks. She had a new life now. True, her life wasn't anywhere near as exciting as it had been in Sunnydale but it was nice to be ordinary for once. She needed this little bit of peace. She should have known that the minute you realize that you're enjoying something that Life or whatever the Powers that Be would cruelly take it away.

 

She had fallen into a comforting routine. She went to her classes and then came home to Auntie. She had even begun making dinner for her aunt. Her aunt didn't try to push up the recovery process.

 

This was something that Willow would tackle on her own time. This didn't mean that Auntie would let Willow wallow in misery. They would go out to cultural events such as plays and even attend such mundane things as movies. Willow was beginning to have fun.

 

Her classes at the university were challenging enough to keep her attention. She was even working on a project for Dr. Fane. He was probably one of her better looking professors. It made getting up for class easier at least. It was in his class that she met the person who would change her life.

 

Michael wasn't that extraordinary to look at but there was something about him. His hair was that indefinable shade somewhere halfway between blonde and brunette, the color that most people referred to as dirty dishwater blonde. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown that always seemed to sparkle with some inner mischief.

 

Willow always felt a little off-center when Michael was near. He had this overwhelming energy to him that made her nervous. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Maybe she was starting to fall into the dark trap of infatuation. She couldn't completely avoid him. He was in her study group and midterms were fast approaching.

 

So, she did her best attempts at avoidance and achieved limited success. Maybe if she hadn't tried so hard then she wouldn't have drawn his attention. So, she was a bit dumbfounded to find that she kept running into him every time she was on the campus. It was like he had some sixth sense when it came to her.

 

She just didn't know what to make of his attentions. She may have gotten older but inside she still harbored the Willow who always felt not quite adequate in the romantic department. She would give him a weak tentative smile and then rush off to be somewhere he wasn't. She felt foolish but still couldn't stop her reactions to him.

 

Her flight from Michael just seemed to encourage him for some reason. Some guys really enjoy the chase and it was especially true for Michael. She intrigued him to no end. He could feel her aura and it was so overwhelming at times. She was a mystery that he wanted to figure out. He knew his actions were beginning to verge on stalker behavior but still he couldn't help himself.

 

The situation couldn't continue like it was. A resolution had to come to pass. Michael didn't realize that it would be so explosive. One shouldn't corner a nervous witch. It has a tendency to shorten one's life expectancy.

 

The confrontation was long in coming and everything came to head one moonlit night when Willow was leaving the library from a study session. She had practically fled the library after the group decided that was it for the evening. She was quick but Michael still managed to catch up to her before she could get to commuter parking.

 

"Michael, I really need to get home. My aunt is expecting me. She worries when I'm out late at night," Willow pleaded. She tugged ineffectually on her arm. Michael kept his iron hold on it.

 

He seemed to be even more confusing to her up close. He reminded her of dog straining at its leash. This just fed her nervousness more. Her instincts were telling her to get away now.

 

"Willow," he practically growled. "We need to talk. I like you and you're avoiding me. I think you like me too."

 

He stepped closer to her. Having him encroach on her personal space just made her heart beat faster. She was confused. Was this a crush or was it fear? Or maybe it was fear that she had a crush?

 

She halted her mental babble before it could get out of hand. Need to stay focused. Have to get away from Michael.

 

"Michael can we talk about this later?" she asked. "I really need to go and now is just not the time." She attempted to simultaneously back away and remove his hold on her arm. His grip tightened. `Wow, he is strong' Willow thought to herself. He yanked her to him. He slowly bent his head to hers. He was going to kiss her. Willow tilted her head up to his. One little kiss wouldn't hurt, right?

 

She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and was shocked. The eyes were no longer warm brown. They glowed with an inner light. The brown of his eyes had faded to amber. Her unease increased. It had been a while since she had been confronted with eyes like this. She hadn't thought of that night in such a long time.

 

She had been in a chemistry lab at Sunnydale University struggling with the moral dilemma of cursing her cheating boyfriend and his lover. She had all the ingredients ready for the spell but she just couldn't bring herself to curse Oz. She still loved him.

 

Just as she came to that realization, Veruca, Oz's lover, came barging into the room. Veruca was like Oz. They were both werewolves. Willow knew she was in danger. Veruca planned on permanently eliminating her competition.

 

Oz burst into the room before Veruca could carry out her threat. They both changed into their halfway forms and tore into each other. Oz tore out Veruca's throat. He was lost in the bloodlust and was going to kill Willow. Buffy saved the day again by shooting Oz with a tranquilizer dart.

 

Buffy wasn't there to save the day this time. Willow was alone with a werewolf. She had to flee. Her fear permeated the air around her. Michael gave a low growl. The moon was too close to full and his control was slipping.

 

Willow unconsciously began to build her power. She had to protect herself. She had to get away. Michael could feel the fear and the beast within awakened. He struggled for control to stop the change from coming on. He was a new wolf and his control was not iron tight. His growling grew in intensity.

 

Willow reacted when Michael's grip on her arms became bruising. She centered herself and eyes darkened to black. She broke his hold and tossed him back several feet into a tree. She turned from him and ran as fast as she could to her car.

 

She increased her speed when she heard the ripping of clothes. Michael was changing and she was in danger of becoming food. Her breath was coming out in pants. The world had narrowed down to the sounds of feet hitting the pavement, panting breaths, and her heart trying to thud its way out of her chest.

 

She let out a scream when she felt the impact of Michael slamming into her. He reared up and she rolled onto her back. She felt the claws as they raked down her chest. The burning pain strengthened her resolve. She lost herself to the magic once again. The power surged and flowed out of her hands and into Michael's furry form. He arched his back and howled in pain. She still continued to pour her power into him. She had to stop him from killing her.

 

He convulsed on top of her. She realized that the screaming was no longer coming from him but her. He shuddered one last time and was still. She felt the world was spinning and she couldn't get her bearings. Blackness danced on the fringe of her eyesight. She needed to get him off of her. She was bleeding badly. She needed help. That was the last thought she had before succumbing to the darkness.


	4. Part 4.  Does This Mean A Trip To The Vet?

The darkness receded, leaving a confused and achy Willow in its place. She slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She was no longer on the ground near the parking lot. She took this as a good sign. Her new surroundings had a doctor's office feel to them. She took that as another good sign that she hadn't gone into the afterlife.

 

The overhead lights were off. The room was lit from the side by the light bar that was concealed from sight by a set of cabinets. She was reclining on an exam table. Her shirt and bra were missing but she still had her pants. A hospital gown covered the top part of 

her body.

 

She struggled to a sitting position. She had to stop to catch her breath. Her ribs ached. Finally, she managed a more upright position. She looked down the front of her gown to find bandages covering the wounds that Michael had inflicted.

 

"Oh, God! Michael! What happened to Michael?" she exclaimed. Panic set deep into her bones. She was trying to remember exactly what had happened. The memories were blurry. Had she killed again with her magic? Self-loathing arose from the depths of her soul.

 

Her trip to despair was cut off by the opening of the door. A kindly silver-haired lady came into the room. She smiled gently at Willow. "Hello Willow, I'm Dr. Lillian. How are you feeling?" the doctor enquired.

 

Willow was dumbfounded. "Was she in police custody? Why was the nice lady doctor being so gentle with her? Was Michael alive? Was she going to be executed for using offensive magic on another human being? What was going on?" Willow thought aloud to herself.

 

The doctor lady sat down on the stool. "Well, to answer your first question," the doctor lady said with a smile.

 

Willow grimaced. She realized she had said all that spiel aloud.

 

The doctor continued speaking, "You are not in police custody. You are being treated at the underground shifter hospital. I'm being gentle with you because you've had quite the shock," she smiled at that. "Michael is alive amazingly enough. I don't know how to answer the magic question. I'm a doctor not a lawyer. As for what's going on. Let me go get someone who could probably answer your questions better."

 

Willow was again alone with her too many thoughts. Why do shifters have their own hospital and why was she here? How had Michael survived her onslaught? Was it because he wasn't completely human?

 

She looked up when she heard the door open. To her absolute surprise, her professor, Dr. Lois Fane, strolled into the room. He seemed relieved that Willow was awake.

 

"Lillian said you were just full of questions. Of course, I know that from first hand experience," said with a grin from Dr. Fane. "I was the one who found you. I heard your screaming and ran as fast as I could. I found you and a naked Michael unconscious on the ground. I realized that Michael was a shifter and that if humans found you that it could be dangerous for you both. Humans are not completely understanding to the plight of shifters. I brought you both to Dr. Lillian for medical help."

 

Willow pondered all that he said. "Why bring me too? Are you a shifter also? I mean, you go on about humans like you're not one of them," Willow put a pause in her questions. She had a horrifying thought. "You think that I've been infected!" she exclaimed.

 

He looked sad but resolute. "Chances are you have been infected. Those scratches were deep and Michael has wolf lycanthropy. You know from my class that the wolf type is the most contagious type of lycanthropy."

 

Willow couldn't seem to get her thoughts in order. They scattered in the face of that fact. She probably would be furry. 

 

Just when she thought she might have a slim chance at being normal, life just snatches it away. Great, not only was she a recovering dabbler of the dark arts but now she had to get used to monthly mandatory furry time. This was too much. She felt dizzy.

 

Dr. Fane gave her an understanding smile. "It will take some getting used to but I have faith that you will get through this, Willow."

 

Willow took her hand away from her head. "Are you going to help me?"

 

Dr. Fane sat down on the little stool near the exam table. 

 

"Willow, I'm not a wolf. You will need help from your own kind. I've called Richard about this situation. He's your Ulfric. He is sending down his Geri, Sylvie, to help you adjust to your new life. And before you ask, Ulfric means king werewolf. Sylvie will be here soon and she will answer any questions that you will have."

 

Willow looked hard at Dr. Fane. "You said that you're not a wolf. Can I ask what kind of shifter you are?"

 

Dr. Fane smiled again. "I'm a wererat."

 

Willow was thunderstruck. "Wow, a wererat. We haven't covered that yet in class."

 

Dr. Fane stood up. "No, we haven't. We'll cover that after midterms. Sylvie should be here by now. I'm going to go out and see if she has." He patted her hand. "Don't worry Willow, everything will work out eventually." 

 

Willow lay back down after Dr. Fane left the room. She closed her eyes. She was so bone-weary from the events of the night. All she had wanted to do was get back home to her aunt. Was that too much to ask from fate? She needed to call her aunt. She would be 

completely frantic by now. Willow had to be hours overdue. She glanced down to her wrist and saw that the watch was no longer there. Well, as soon as they let her go from this place then she would call her aunt to come get her. Willow drifted off to a light sleep. Her body still needed to recover from all the night's stress.


	5. Part 5.  How Would Miss Manners Handle A Kidnapping Stuation?

Life just sucks all round, Willow thought sulkily. She had no control at all over this situation. Strangers have stepped in and taken over. She wasn't being allowed to go home to her aunt. They, those strangers again, said it was too dangerous for Willow. 

 

Why would it be dangerous for Willow to be around her beloved aunt? Because they thought she was going to be furry in just a couple of days. God, she hoped not.

 

She huddled further down into the car's front seat with her arms tightly wound around herself. Now, she was being taken to Sylvie's house. Did she have a say in this at all? That would be a resounding no. Sylvie seemed nice enough if just the teeniest bit intimidating. Not that Willow was intimidated by being alone with a werewolf she just met. It wasn't like she had any previous negative experiences with werewolves. Nope, she was completely at ease with all that was happening. She sighed, "Yeah right."

 

Sylvie glanced over at Willow. The redhead hadn't said much of anything since she had been told that for her own safety and others' safety that she would have to stay with pack until her control was strengthened. No more chances to be taken. Not after the screw-up with that other new wolf.

 

Michael wasn't her problem. He was his sponsor's headache right now. No, Willow was to be Sylvie's new headache. Richard wanted to make sure that there wasn't a repeat of previous mistakes. That was why Sylvie was to be Willow's sponsor.

 

Sylvie gave out her own sigh. She had enough on her plate just trying to keep Richard from running the pack into the ground. Yeah, things had gotten better. Jacob was no longer a threat to Richard's leadership. Paris, the little floozy, was just an annoyance by comparison. But Richard wasn't dealing well. 

 

Richard had broken up with his girlfriend, Anita. Now that was a complicated mess. Anita had moved on with not one but two men. The pack still liked their former lupa. Some members wanted Anita to stay lupa while others like Paris wanted Richard to pick someone new. Sylvie just wanted peace for the pack.

 

Sylvie and Willow rode through the semi-quiet residential streets of St. Louis. It had to be near dawn by now. They both were tired and cranky. Sylvie was cranky because she had been awakened in the middle of night by the situation. Willow was cranky because of the situation. Nothing was said in the car during the entire ride. 

 

Sylvie wasn't sure what to say to Willow. Gwen would probably know the right thing to say. After all, her lover is a psychologist. 

 

Willow said nothing because she was angry and didn't want to talk to her kidnapper. 

 

Sylvie broke the silence, "We're here." Willow looked up and saw a nice quaint little house. This was the kind of house that should have a husband, wife, 2.3 kids, and a dog. It even had a white picket fence. They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

 

"Gwen said she would wait up. So, you get to meet another pack member tonight or actually this morning." Sylvie said this while she unlocked the front door.

 

"Gwen, I have someone here that I want you to meet," Sylvie called out to a darkened house.

 

"I'm in the kitchen," a voice replied.

 

Willow guessed that this was the Gwen that Sylvie had mentioned. She followed Sylvie to a bright and cheery kitchen. A woman in a white terry bath robe sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She had long flowing blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was drinking coffee and looking over a stack of files. She looked up and gave warm smile to Sylvie and Willow as they entered.

 

"Hi, I'm Gwen and you are?" the blonde asked. She held out her hand.

 

Willow felt more at ease in this new person's presence. Gwen just seemed to radiate calm. Willow stepped closer and shook Gwen's hand. "I'm Willow, the newly infected,"

 

Willow said with a grimace. Gwen gave a gentle smile in return.

 

"And how does that make you feel?" Gwen asked with a twinkle in her eye.

 

Sylvie interrupted the moment. "Gwen is a psychologist and can't help herself sometimes." They shared a smile.

 

Willow could tell that these two were in a committed relationship. She felt a pang of loss when she remembered what she once shared with Tara. She shook her head. She had to get her bearings about what had happened tonight. She couldn't get sidetracked thinking 

about what once was. She had to stay in the present.

 

"I really don't know how I feel at the moment. I do know that my aunt is probably feeling worried about me. I was supposed to be home hours ago." Willow looked from Sylvie to Gwen trying to gauge their reactions.

 

Gwen was the first to speak up. "Why don't you call your aunt? I wouldn't mention the lycanthropy over the phone. That is something that you should discuss in person. The phone is on the wall by the refrigerator. We will leave you alone to make your call. Come into the living room when you're done. You really should talk to someone about all you've gone through. It will help you process all that's happened."

 

Willow nodded and walked over to the phone. She stared at the phone trying to figure out what to say to relieve her aunt of her worries. She hoped her aunt hadn't called the police yet. She couldn't outright lie to her aunt. She has been down that path and it only leads to evil veiny Willow. So, she will tell the truth but just omit certain facts until she could give her aunt the whole story face to face. With that decided she took a deep breath and 

let it out.

 

She dialed her aunt's number and waited with baited breath for the phone to be picked up. She didn't have to wait long.

 

"Hello, Willow is that you?" her aunt's voice was frantic. Willow felt bad when she heard her aunt's voice. She should have called sooner. Well, time for damage control.

 

"Auntie it's me, Willow. I'm fine. I've had a crappy night so far but it is good to hear your voice. I'm so sorry that I made you worry. This is the first time I've been able to get to a phone all night. Something not of the good happened tonight and I need some time and understanding from you. 

 

I'm going through something big here and I will need a few days to sort it out. I'm at a friend's house. I'll introduce you later. Don't worry too much. I'm not plotting to destroy the world again. I just need some time if, that is okay with you?" Willow finally took a breath.

 

"Are you sure you're okay? If that is what you want. Take all the time you need. Please just call me to check in occasionally. I can't help my worry. You are like my own daughter of course I worry," Auntie paused in her own babble fest and took a shuddering breath. "You need someone to worry about you, Willow. I'm here to care about you. You don't need to always be strong for everyone. You know, I love you."

 

Willow smiled a little smile. Her auntie always gave the best warm fuzzies. If only, her mother was like that. "I promise to check in often. I'll come home in a few days and give you the complete tale then. I love you too, Auntie."

 

Willow spoke a few more minutes with Auntie. Auntie hadn't called the police yet. She knew that they would say that it would was just a college student probably out having too much fun to check in with the parents. Willow assured her aunt that wasn't it and 

promised again to tell the full story later. Willow hung up the phone feeling a little better. There was just something about her aunt that made Willow feel like she could tackle any problem.

 

With that renewed sense of hope, Willow went into the living room to have a long and serious chat with Sylvie and Gwen about the dirty little details of being a wolf and what it means to be in a pack. They didn't go to bed until hours later with the sun up high in the sky.


	6. Part 6.  Shaving Impairments and British Pains in the ***

Willow sat cross legged on the twin bed in Sylvie's guest room. She was watching through the window as the sun went down outside. She was another day closer to the full moon, another day closer to the change. She would have been lying, if she said that she had no fear of what was to come. She knew on an intellectual basis of what would happen. There would be excruciating pain as the skin ripped away and the very bones reshaped themselves into a lupine form. There would be a loss of control as the beast broke free from its cage for the very first time. Chances were excellent that Willow would have no memory of her first night as the shaving-impaired. Reading the cold hard facts was one thing. Experiencing the cold hard facts on a firsthand basis was a different matter entirely. 

 

Not only did she have to deal with the physical changes to come; now she had to get to know an entire group of strangers. Willow didn't do well around large groups of people. Sylvie had told her that the pack was large as in hundreds of wolves. Willow was wondering if it would be possible for her to be a wallflower werewolf. She could only hope. 

 

Sylvie had assured Willow that the pack wasn't expecting her to have all the history and etiquette down on the first night. Willow, ever the overachiever, wanted to have more than the basic amount of information regarding the Lukoi. True, her brain felt overly stuffed with Nordic terms, Nordic mythology, and Greek mythology regarding werewolves, pack hierarchy, and dominant/submissive issues. All of these facts were just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. She figured that if she tilted her head to one side that some of the facts just might leak out. Maybe she should have paced herself. Nah, she was `The Net Girl.' She could cope. 

 

Willow lost track of time as she pondered her furry fate. Her mind was racing around like a hamster on its exercise wheel. She was startled out of her thoughts by a knocking at her bedroom door. 

 

Sylvie's head peeked around the door. "There is a call for you. Some rude British guy named Spike." 

 

Willow gave a small smile. "I was expecting his call. I left a message for him to call me the minute he woke up. I appreciate you letting me call California to do that." 

 

Sylvie shrugged her shoulders. "No big thing. You need all the support you can get. He is going to be supportive, isn't he?" 

 

Willow un-crossed her legs and stood up from the bed. She stretched her body to rid herself of the cramping feeling from sitting in one place for too long. She gave her own shrug. "I don't see why not. He's a vampire. Not exactly human either." 

 

Sylvie muttered a small "oh" of surprise. She then turned around and headed back downstairs. 

 

Willow followed Sylvie to the ground floor and headed to the kitchen to speak to Spike on the phone. She missed hearing his sexy accent. She missed his foul moods. She missed the way that he could constantly find new ways to irritate her. She just plain missed that bleach blonde wonder. 

 

He had been with her in her hour of need. When she had felt abandoned to suffer a cruel fate at the claws of a demon with a skin fetish, Spike had rode in and saved the day. He had stayed with her at her parents' house as she got her things together to leave Sunnydale for the last time. He had driven her to the airport in Los Angeles. He had been there when she closed one chapter in her life and opened another. 

 

Willow didn't close the book on her relationship with Spike. She convinced him that it wasn't healthy for him to stay in Sunnydale. He needed to get away from that place too. So, Spike decided on a fresh start in Los Angeles with his sire, Angel. He had been staying with Angel ever since. He helped out on cases. 

 

Angel's business was booming. There was quite the novelty to the idea of a vampire detective. Willow giggled at the thought of Angel as Sherlock Holmes and Spike as Dr. Watson. She must be sleep-deprived. She felt giddy. 

 

She picked up the phone. Immediately she was assaulted with a smooth sexy British accent. 

 

"Well, you silly bint! What has your knickers in such a twist?" Spike exclaimed into the phone. 

 

She could almost hear the smirk. She knew that below his harsh exterior beat the undead heart of a gentleman. True, he could be coarse and obnoxious at times but he still had a depth of caring in his soul. She felt better just basking in the warmth of his vulgar nature. The world kept on changing but Spike would always be a pain in the ass. 

 

"And a hello to you too, Spike." Willow returned his greeting with a smile. She knew he couldn't see it but he would be able to hear it in her voice. 

 

"Some things of the bad have happened to me. I just needed to talk to you about them. I just need you to tell me that I'm going to be okay." She timidly replied. 

 

"What is it, Luv?" his tone of voice betraying the worry he felt. "You didn't get yourself knocked up did you? Need me to kill the boy for you? If you won't let me kill him, I could always be up for a spot of torture. Nothing is too good for my Red." 

 

Willow shook her head no. "No Spike, nothing like that. I was walking back to my car late one night from the library." 

 

Spike interrupted her with a sigh. "Willow, what did I tell you about going off by yourself late at night? The hell mouth isn't the only danger out in the world." 

 

Willow nodded again. "I know, I know Spike but I had to study for my midterms." 

 

Willow could hear a chuckle from the other end of the phone. Spike muttered something about her never changing. She pouted for a moment and then realized that she was putting off the inevitable. She just needed to jump right in and tell him her news. 

 

"Spike, I was attacked by a fellow classmate. He changed on me. H-He is a werewolf. I'm sure he didn't mean to do it but he scratched me, Spike. I'm probably going to be furry tomorrow night. It's the full moon then. You know my luck. All of it bad." 

 

Willow waited for a reaction. No sound came from the phone. For a minute there, she thought the call had been cut off. Then she heard a whoosh of air. 

 

"Are you sure, Willow? Is there a chance that you won't catch it?" Spike sounded scared for her. She appreciated his caring for her welfare. 

 

"I'm sure. He was in wolf form when he scratched me. That is when lycanthropy is most contagious." She replied. 

 

"The offer is still good for the killing and I'll throw in the torture for free." He finally said after another brief pause. 

 

"No need for killing, torture or even general mayhem, Spike. He is being punished for his lack of control. I'm sure he feels guilty enough without the need for torture or death. I do appreciate the offer though." Willow gave a bright smile at her last comment. Spike was a real friend in the way that `friends help you move while real friends help you move bodies.' 

 

"I miss you, Spike." She murmured. 

 

"Ah, pet!" Spike protested. "Don't get mushy on me, now. You know I miss you too. Do you need me to come to St. Louis?" 

 

Willow thought about it for a moment. "No, I'm dealing okay with this. I just needed to talk to you. I think everything will work out okay, eventually. You know me, I'm the eternal optimist!" 

 

"Well, for the sake of my sanity, I'm going to look into getting to St. Louis. I will find out all the incredibly boring political niceties if I need to make a trip to St. Louis to check on my Red." Spike replied. "I want you to promise to call me if anything else of the bad happens to you. Even if it is a hang nail. You got me?" 

 

"Yes, Spike. I'll call if I get a hang nail." She stuck her tongue out at the phone. 

 

"Don't get smart with me, Girlie!" Spike declared. "And put that tongue back in your mouth if you aren't going to use it for something that I would enjoy." 

 

"Euuew, Spike you are such a dirty old man!" Willow screeched. "I need to get off the phone now. I don't want to tie up the line. I'm just a visitor here." 

 

"Promise me Red!" Spike demanded. 

 

"I promise to call you if anything bad happens. Okay?" she retorted. 

 

"Fine, I'm holding you to that. You take care of yourself, Red." Spike huffed. 

 

"I will Spike. I will. You take care of yourself too." Willow softly called out. 

 

Spike mumbled something and then hung up. Willow looked at the phone for a moment and then rolled her eyes. The Big Bad...ha! More like a Big Softie but she wouldn't say that to his face. He might torture her for it.


	7. Part 7.  Meeting the Pack

Doomsday had arrived. This would be the last time Willow could ever think of herself as only human. True, she knew that changes had probably already occurred. The infection of lycanthropy had burrowed into her skin through the scratches and now was floating along in her bloodstream. With every beat of her heart, the infection spread by inches and tainted yet another one of her cells. Her temperature had begun to rise. It was like the virus was burning out the last of her true humanity. She could practically feel it. She knew that it was probably just her overactive imagination running at full tilt. 

 

She could taste her nervousness. It had a bitter tang at the back of her mouth and all the mouthwash in the world wouldn't make it go away. She didn't want to go to the lupanar tonight but they were leaving in just a few minutes. The moment of truth had arrived. There would be no running from this fact. She couldn't magic it away. She was stuck and not in control. She hated not being in control. This fed the emotional rollercoaster that she had been on since the night of the attack. 

 

She had to get a hold of this fear. She would not lose herself completely. She may lose her memory but she would return to her human form when the morning comes again. That is what she feared. Not being able to be Willow anymore. 

She sighed and shook her head of these thoughts. She didn't have time to philosophize over what really constituted her identity. She put on some ratty old tennis shoes and went to join Sylvie and Gwen downstairs. 

 

Not a word was said as Willow entered the room. Gwen gave an encouraging smile and a comforting hand went to pat Willow's shoulder. Willow gave a very feeble smile in return. They were all dressed in old clothing. Willow had been informed that the change can bring about quite a mess. You didn't want to wear your Sunday's finest for a night rolling around in the wilderness. 

 

Well, no more postponing the inevitable thought Willow. She stood up straight and looked Sylvie in the eyes. "I'm ready." 

 

Sylvie nodded approvingly and out the door they went. 

 

The sun was nearing the horizon when they finally reached their destination. Willow would have been hard pressed to find her way back to civilization. They were in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing to keep them company but the trees and well, other werewolves. 

 

Stage fright had reared its ugly head with the thought of others. Willow didn't want to be the center of attention but she had the sneaking suspicion that it would happen anyway. She was the only one who would be experiencing the change for the first time tonight. 

 

She rubbed her arms as if she were cold. Her skin prickled. She had the foreboding sense that one acquires while standing outside unprotected in the middle of a thunderstorm. She could feel the pull of something in the woods. She was drawn so strongly that she felt like she should be running instead of standing there next to the car. She looked questioningly towards Sylvie. 

 

Sylvie understood without Willow speaking the question aloud. "You feel the call. You are being drawn to the lupanar. All Lukoi feel this way. It is alright." 

 

Sylvie grabbed her hand to reassure her and gave a wild grin. "Come on, girls! The night's a-wasting! Let's run!" 

 

Willow never felt so alive. She felt like a quickly moving shadow as they practically flew between trees. Too soon for Willow's liking, they did arrive at the clearing. Willow wanted to run some more. 

 

Willow stood between Gwen and Sylvie. She slowly took in all the people that were gathered there. Such a large pack, she thought to herself. People were streaming in from the trees. 

 

Willow's eyes were drawn to the center of the large circle being formed by the members of the pack. Three casually dressed men surrounded an ancient stone throne. It was such a strange sight to see in modern day America. Two of the men stood to the back of the throne as if on guard while the third regally sat. 

It was the one that sat on the throne that caught Willow's breath. This was the Ulfric. Sylvie said his name was Richard. He was just too yummy for words. Long, thick, brown hair hung loosely around his shoulders. He wore only a faded pair of cutoff jeans. He had a dark tone to his skin. He looked completely comfortable in this outdoor setting. It was the way the air just seemed to shimmer around him that caused the gasp to come from Willow's lips. She could feel his power rolling off him in waves. It was quite the rush. 

 

Sylvie motioned Willow to follow her through the crowd to the center. Willow swallowed hard and did as she was bid. 

 

They stopped just feet away from the yummy man that Willow had been ogling. Sylvie moved closer to her and put an arm around her. The crowd hushed as the scene unfolded in front of them. 

 

Richard slowly rose from his throne. "Geri of Thronnos Rokke clan, state your business before your Ulfric and your pack." 

 

Sylvie's power surged in response. "Before my Ulfric and my pack, I bring another to our sacred lupanar. I present Willow Rosenberg. She is newly-made Lukoi." 

 

Willow felt all eyes upon her. She fought off the urge to blush. She wished this over with so that she could sink gratefully into the earth. 

 

Richard stepped closer to Willow. She felt his warm power wash over her. 

 

Something deep within her stirred in response to his probe, the beast within had awoken. She felt suddenly very alien and strange. Richard continued to look into her eyes. Was he judging her soul? What if he didn't like her? Would she get kicked out? Could he read her mind? Would he set her free so that she could run again in the woods? 

 

He stepped back. "Willow Rosenberg is Lukoi and she is pack. Come forth and know the scent of our newest wolf." 

 

Willow knew to expect this but she still couldn't help the bubble of fear that broke free as the group closed in around her. Many of the eyes that she was faced with now had taken on wolf amber. They meant no harm. She had nothing to fear. Faces came closer and she could feel the intake of breath as they caught her scent. Some of the wolves were friendly and offered her a face-rubbing greeting. She had found refuge. 

 

The sun rays finally disappeared from the clearing. The night was falling and the full moon had begun its slow ascension into the sky. The crowd parted before a petite woman with dark curly black hair. 

 

Willow surrounded by all that lycanthropic energy could still sense the power off this new arrival. Willow felt the call of the grave. A rushing noisy presence filled the lupanar. It was the noise of many voices calling out. Willow shuddered and so did the small woman. 

 

Willow realized that this was Anita Blake, the former lupa. This was the woman that managed to put the pack in turmoil. She was Richard's former love and she was summoning forth the rushing presence. Willow could almost taste it. What was it? She looked at Sylvie and Gwen who had returned to her side after the pack welcome. They were unaffected but expectant. Willow hid her reaction to the foreign sensation. 

 

Anita's brisk walk transformed to a sexy strut before Willow's eyes. The former lupa was exuding a dark sexual energy that made Willow's skin crawl. Some of the pack recognizing this shied away from Anita. She smirked. She was practically undressing the crowd with her eyes. Her gaze landed on Willow. 

Willow felt an overwhelming need to hide from this strange person. Anita stalked closer to Willow. 

 

"Ooh a new wolf. If only, I was alive today." She ran a hand through Willow's fine shoulder length red hair. "You are such a pretty one. I bet you would be fun to play with." 

 

Willow slapped the offending hand away. She gave off a low growl towards Anita. She couldn't help herself. It had just slipped out. Her eyes bled to amber. Her beast wanted to take a bite out of this threatening presence. 

 

Richard spoke up at last. "Anita, get a hold of Raina. We have no need for that." 

 

Anita/Raina walked up to Richard. She yanked down his head and gave him a violent kiss. He angrily pushed her away. She gave a victorious laugh. Anita shuddered again. The dark presence was gone. Anita and Richard had both taken up protective stances. They were clearly uncomfortable with what had happened. 

Willow knew she had to be blushing now. She didn't want to witness something that was obviously very private between the two of them. There was unfinished business between the Ulfric and the Lupa that was not meant for the eyes of the pack. She had just seen a possession by some vengeful munin that got a thrill in pointing this out. The possession didn't seem to be that pleasant if this was what Willow had to go by. 

 

The moon broke over the trees. The pack gazed up at the sight. Willow looked to Sylvie for reassurance as she felt the change come upon her. Pain...so much pain.


	8. Part 8.  Hot Chocolate Makes Everything Better

Willow slowly climbed her way back to the waking world. When she came back to herself, she found that she was cocooned in a nest of sheets and blankets. She sleepily looked around the room. For a moment she had no recognition of where she had found herself. Then it came to her in a flash, she was still at Sylvie and Gwen’s house in their guest bedroom.

 

A brief glance out the window confirmed her suspicions. She had slept the day away. She had been warned that the first few times of her change would be traumatic to her system. She wouldn’t immediately bounce back like the other members of the pack.

 

She recalled the previous night’s activities. She had been accepted into the pack. She had met a few very drool-worthy guys. 

 

She had met the infamous Anita Blake.

 

She had been impressed with Anita’s power but not entirely impressed by Anita herself. That lady just gave off vibes similar to the ones that Willow had felt off of Faith, the rogue slayer. She still didn’t trust Faith completely. Faith could be treacherous and shown that in time past. Willow didn’t know enough about Ms. Blake to make an educated comparison. So, the jury was still out on what Willow felt about Anita.

 

Everything else was a blur. She could almost grab snatches of memory. First, she had felt such great pain. Her body felt like it was tearing itself apart from the inside. Her normally agile mind had shut down her thinking under the onslaught of the pain. With her higher thought processes gone, Willow’s primitive instincts took over.

 

She again tasted the freedom of swiftly running movement. She flew through the trees in search of something to sate her ravenous hunger. How hot and thrilling was the first taste of flesh as she tore into the throat of a hapless deer. She felt like power incarnate. This excited her and yet frightened her at the same time.

 

She quickly disentangled the blankets and set off at a dead run to the bathroom. She hovered over the toilet as she gasped for breath. She felt sick. Sick because she had enjoyed the hunt so much. What was wrong with her?

 

Gwen found Willow in the same position minutes later. She stood at the door and looked on with sympathy. Willow was at odds with her beast. She may now be werewolf but her residual human morals still clung to her. If she were to have any peace now, she would have to come to terms with her beast.

 

Gwen quietly crept into the room. She knelt by the weeping Willow. She placed a comforting arm around Willow’s shoulders. Willow looked up at Gwen with a horror-struck face. With another sob, Willow threw herself into Gwen’s embrace. Gwen held and rocked Willow until the crying ended.

 

Eventually, Gwen coaxed Willow downstairs for a nice hot cup of chocolate. Gwen had even managed to rustle up some tiny marshmallows for Willow’s drink. They quietly conversed for what seemed like hours. Gwen didn’t judge. She understood perfectly 

what Willow was going through. She suggested that Willow should take a shower and dress. Gwen would take her home to her aunt. Willow needed the comfort of familiar things around her.

 

Willow nodded and trudged back upstairs to the shower. She put on the clothes that she had borrowed from Gwen. It wasn’t a perfect fit but it wouldn’t do to drive through the streets of St. Louis naked.

 

Willow said her farewells to Sylvie and set off with Gwen for home. She felt nervous energy begin to creep up her spine. How would her aunt take the news that her darling niece had been infected? Gwen told her that she could stay with them for a while if she was kicked out of her aunt’s home. That had made Willow feel marginally better. Always prepare for the worst was her motto.

 

The drive to her aunt’s house was over too soon for Willow. She dreaded what was to come. She told Gwen that she would call her if worse came to worst and she found herself homeless. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she unlocked the front door.

 

She hadn’t made it very far into the house when her aunt came running down the stairs. Willow found herself in the grasp of a big bear hug. Her aunt looked absolutely relieved to see her. Willow felt that twinge of guilt because she had kept her beloved Auntie in 

the dark about the recent happenings in her life. It was time to come clean.

 

Willow stepped out of her aunt’s embrace. She took a hold of her aunt’s hand and led her to the living room couch. They both sat down. Her aunt continued to hold her hand. Willow bowed her head for a moment and took another cleansing breath.

 

She looked up into the anxious eyes of the only family member left that gave a darn about her. She worried that she would truly be disinherited and banished from what remained of her family. 

 

She didn’t want to be abandoned but she couldn’t have lies between herself and her aunt. Her aunt knew the whole story of what had happened in Sunnydale. She accepted her even when she knew that Willow had the potential to be dangerous. This gave Willow hope that maybe just maybe her aunt would accept her again.

 

Willow took another breath and slowly let it out. “Auntie, something bad happened to me and I would like to tell the story without any interruptions before you speak. Is that okay with you?”

 

“Of course, Willow, you take as long as you need. I’m here for you.” Her aunt said while giving an encouraging smile.

 

“You remember me telling you about that boy at school?” Willow questioned her aunt.

 

Her aunt nodded her reply but stayed silent as requested.

 

“Well, we had a confrontation of sorts after our study group. Things got way out of hand. He attacked me. Before you ask, I’m relatively fine. Too make a long story short, he infected me with lycanthropy. I’m a werewolf, Auntie. Last night was the full moon. That was why I couldn’t come home right away. They didn’t want me to endanger you.” Willow paused and let out a sigh.

 

Her aunt was silent. Willow could see the wheels turning over in her aunt’s mind. She was giving the situation some thought before she would speak.

 

Finally, her aunt looked up and held Willow’s gaze. “Willow I am so sorry that all these bad things have happened to you. I really wish that I could protect from the big bad world out there. I won’t lie to you and tell you that it doesn’t scare me. But I won’t let my fear dictate my life. Willow, I will always love you. I’m here for you now like I was here for you before. Nothing can change that.”

 

Willow felt the weight of doubt lift from her shoulders. She gave her aunt a dazzling smile. They hugged again. Willow thought that maybe her life was really turning around even if she would be furry every month.


	9. Part 9.  A Cup of Coffee and Understanding

The world of Washington University seem unchanged to Willow's eyes. She was just a little disappointed. Why would the world stop to acknowledge such a great change in just one person's life? She should be used to it being from Sunnydale. 

 

The sun continued to shine brightly in the crisp autumn sky. Red and golden leaves continued to fall gracefully from the trees above. Students continue to hustle busily between classes. There was nothing there to mark the scene of such a violent rebirth. 

 

This was where Willow became something else. She was no longer just a human or a witch. Now, she was also a werewolf. It was still taking some time to get used to. 

 

It had only been two weeks since the full moon. During that time, Willow continued her tutelage with Sylvie and Gwen. She was learning to cope with her lycanthropy. It was still so difficult. She would occasionally succumb to violent imagery of tearing flesh, spurting blood, and slaughter. Her beast would remind her that she was no longer prey. Now, she was predator. 

 

She talked on the phone with Spike and even Angel about the hunger. They understood the temptation of being surrounded by all that seething humanity and having to not give into the desire to take a bite. She at least understood and appreciated her vampire friends better due to these unfortunate circumstances. 

She continued her normal student routine. She took her midterms. She went to her classes and she studied. The only deviation in her normal routine was the fact that she no longer tried to avoid Michael. 

 

She didn't need to attempt to hide. Michael was avoiding her like she was Typhoid Mary. She wasn't sure what his avoidance stemmed from. Did he feel guilt for what he had inflicted upon her? Had he been ordered to leave her alone? Or did he fear that she might reap some vengeance upon him? 

 

She really hoped that it wasn't fear. She had enough of people fearing her from her time in Sunnydale. She didn't want to have to deal with that here also. This was supposed to be her fresh start. The thought that he might fear her tainted any peace she might acquire. 

 

She had to know why. She couldn't move on. It was with these thoughts that she cornered Michael after their class. He was trying to rush off but he couldn't entirely outrun her, not now. She had her answer when she grabbed his arm. She could smell the aroma of fear. It made her hungry and not for cheeseburgers. She shook off any stray thoughts that might arise from her beast. 

 

"Michael, please listen to me," she pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. Please, can we go somewhere for a cup of coffee?" 

 

Michael lifted his head and nodded once. Willow continued to hold onto his arm as they made their way to that café where her aunt had taken her once. It was a short walk that was made in silence. Willow was trying to figure out what to say and Michael didn't want to speak. 

 

They walked into the Lunatic Café and the hostess seated them near a window. The place wasn't very full with it being morning and all. Small groups of students were clustered around tables attempting to cram some last minute knowledge into their brains. Other patrons were leisurely reading newspapers and slowly sipping coffee. 

 

They gave their orders to the waitress. A heavy silence descended on their table. Willow decided that she would be the first to speak since she was the one to push for this meeting. 

 

"Michael, I'm not angry for what you did. I have to struggle with the same urges that you do. It isn't easy. I forgive you for infecting me. I have no desire for revenge. I'm completely out of the vengeance gig. I swore it off. It was bad for my complexion." She smiled at the last comment. Funny how becoming a werewolf was helping her learn to forgive herself. Everyone wrestles their dark urges. Some people like her just have a darker shade to their urges. 

Michael continued to look down at the checkered table cloth. He spoke to the table instead of looking at Willow. "I am sorry for everything getting out of hand. You didn't ask to become one of us." He inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. "Willow how did you stop me from killing you?" He looked up at her. "You didn't have any weapons." 

 

It was Willow's turn to stare at the table. What was she to say? No one in the pack knew her witchy status. She had learned to shield her abilities from those that would sense it. At least she thought she had. Was that what had drawn Michael to her? 

 

Willow finally spoke, "Michael, I'm a witch. I protected myself magically from you. I probably could have killed you but I didn't. I thought I had but I guess that preternatural constitution of yours saved you." She looked up at him and showed him the fear in her eyes. "I could be sent to prison and maybe even be put to death for doing what I did. Please don't tell anyone that I'm a witch. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want to die." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. 

 

Michael gave a feeble smile. "Funny, here I was wondering if I was going to die and you are worried about that too. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You keep my secrets and I'll keep yours." 

 

Willow gave Michael a patented Willowy smile in return. "Deal. We didn't get started off on the right foot. Want to start over again? I make an excellent Willowy-shaped friend." 

 

They shared another smile. They blew off the rest of their classes for the day and just sat and talked. They discussed where they both came from, their families, their wishes, their hopes, and other various parts of their lives. They decided that they would make a regular habit of having coffee together. Nothing like having a friend your own age who was also furry.


	10. Part 10.  Lions, and Tigers, and Munin, Oh My!

Willow sighed. She stood up from her desk and stretched her back. Willow heard the popping sounds of protest from her spine from studying for too long. She had to study because finals were coming. The semester had just flown past. 

 

College life had kept her busy. Books needed to be read. Papers needed to be written. Tests had to be taken. All this had caused quite the distraction for Willow. She could almost forget at times that she wasn't human anymore. 

 

Well, almost if it weren't for the full moon. Did Oz feel this way? Did he want to curse the full moon too? Willow didn't know where Oz was nowadays. So, she couldn't ask him how he feels. She pondered what his reaction would be to the news that they shared a common condition. He would probably feel sorry for her. He would mourn her loss of humanity. She didn't need his pity. Pity couldn't change everything back to the way it was. 

 

The full moon, her monthly reminder, was tonight. This was only her third full moon as a werewolf. Maybe eventually she would lose track of the counting but for now she kept it up. She both dreaded and yearned for the monthly trip to the lupanar. 

 

Nakedness was involved with the change. Clothes wouldn't survive the transformation. If you wanted to have clothes to wear home, then you had better strip. Willow still had problems with being naked around other people. Sylvie told her that she would get accustomed to it. Willow wasn't so sure about that. 

Once Willow got over the initial embarrassment, she reveled in the freedom found in the woods. Everything felt intensely. Senses would sharpen at the sounds and smells of the woods. She could run as fast as she wanted. It felt like magic. 

 

Her own personal magic seem to mesh nicely with her beast. Her senses were so attuned to the world around her that it was no wonder that she managed to outrun both Sylvie and Gwen to the lupanar last month. They were both surprised at that. Sylvie seemed quite proud though. 

 

Michael was picking her up tonight to go to the lupanar. Sylvie and Gwen would be running a little late due to some unforeseen circumstances. Willow didn't mind. She had become close friends with Michael. True, he could never replace her Xander but it was nice to have someone close to talk to. 

 

As if her thought of Michael managed to conjure him, she heard the honking of his car horn. She hastily put on her shoes. As she ran down the stairs, she called out to her aunt. "See you tomorrow, Auntie." 

 

She barely heard her aunt's reply as she ran out the front door to Michael's waiting car. He was leaning on the outside of car. He was dressed in a ratty old sweatshirt and jeans. He looked like he had found his clothes in the back of some dumpster. Willow was similarly attired. 

 

He gave a warm smile at seeing Willow's rendition of the fiftyyard dash. Willow huffed at him. She stuck out her tongue in his general direction as she opened the passenger side door. His grin had widened in reaction. He got in and backed the car out of the drive. 

 

He gave her a glance as he asked, "Did you forget I was coming?" 

 

"Nope, I was busy studying and lost track of time," Willow replied. 

 

"Like you need to study. You've got the highest average in the class." He stated. 

 

Willow glanced at him in annoyance. "Well, I had to do extra studying with this outing cutting into my sharply regimented schedule." 

 

He laughed. "Think of it as a study break. It's better than going out and getting drunk." 

 

She gave another huff and turned on the car radio. They listened to the music as they drove out of St. Louis and into the countryside. The lupanar wasn't very far from the outskirts of the city just far enough to keep the werewolves safe and secret. 

 

As Michael and Willow piled out of the car, Sylvie and Gwen drove up. Sylvie looked harried while Gwen seemed serene. Willow and Michael waited for them to get out of their car. 

 

Willow spoke to them as they approached her. "So, you managed to get back from the business trip in one piece?" 

 

Sylvie growled. She didn't like being late. She had duties to perform as Geri. Gwen answered for them both with a short "Yes, barely." 

 

Willow gave them her Willowy grin and asked them to race. Sylvie always up for a challenge finally gave a smile in return. They quickly ran from the cars and into the woods. 

 

Willow felt the call as she dodged around trees and jumped over logs. The woods seem to part before her. Sylvie would swear that was what it looked like. Willow arrived seconds before Michael, Sylvie, and Gwen. She did a little victory dance which was very similar to the snoopy dance to the delight of Michael and the few pack members that had already arrived. Sylvie just huffed in response. 

 

Michael spoke for all that witnessed Willow's antics, "You are such a card, Willow." 

 

Willow gave another bright smile, "Ain't no other way to be, Michael." 

 

Paris and a few others were heard talking as they came out from the woods. Willow had taken a dislike to Paris. She seemed to be a very skanky-ho version of Cordelia back when Cordelia was still in high school. Paris could be heard saying something disparaging about Anita and "wasn't it nice that she wasn't going to be there tonight. It would be a wolf-only lupanar for once." 

 

Willow looked at Michael and they simultaneously rolled their eyes. They had made a game of who could best describe the whorishness that was Paris. Willow had the bigger vocabulary and usually won the game. 

 

Slowly, the rest of the pack trickled into the clearing. It was going to be a clear night to see the full moon. Willow could feel her unease begin to increase. Something felt off. She didn't think her unease had to do with the whole naked deal. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Oh well, she thought, she shook off the nervousness and stepped closer to Michael. 

 

The pack made a circle as the sun finally sunk beyond the horizon. Night had fallen. The stars twinkled in the sky and the moon began its nightly ascension. Willow could feel her agitation increase. Something was definitely wrong. Her senses were sharp. What was it? 

 

Michael worriedly glanced at her. She gave a feeble smile in return. She could sense that something was coming. Was it a danger to the pack? No, it wasn't a danger. She felt the familiar tingling sensation of the arrival of the munin. Their noisy rushing presence filled the lupanar. They were seeking Anita. Willow wondered what would happen with Anita not being there. She didn't have to wait long as she felt the assault of munin possession. She curled into a fetal ball as she let out a long scream.


	11. Part 11. Wrestling the Undead

Willow began to scream as she heard many voices calling out to her. She couldn't sort them out. They all demanded her attention. She was overwhelmed by memories that weren't her own. The voices demanded she give them control over her body. She couldn't let that happen. Bad apocalyptic things happen when Willow isn't in control of herself.

 

She had to hold onto control. This was her body and no one else's. They couldn't have it. They had to leave. She felt her beast rise up in response to the perceived danger. Her eyes 

bled to wolf amber. Her scream changed to a continuous low growl. She was now up on all fours. She could feel the bones in her arms begin to elongate. Her nails transformed to claws. She dug into the earth as if she could get enough of a grip to force the munin out. She was now snarling at the voices in her head.

 

The pack had surrounded her when her first signs of distress had become known to the group. The weaker pack members had already transformed into their wolf forms. They whimpered and whined as Willow began to shake. Some of the braver pack members rubbed up against her as to give her comfort. Some of the alphas were trying to speak to Willow but she couldn't make out what they were saying over the din of the munin.

 

Willow let her magic build. She had never attempted anything that directly called her magic while at the lupanar. She had to do this. She couldn't let the many-voiced presence take over. She had seen what it made Anita do. She didn't want to be someone's pawn. Her eyes darkened to black as she forced the presence out with a resounding, "NO!"

 

Her eyes went back to amber as she collapsed to the earth. She took in heaping amount of air and tried to calm her racing heart. She could still feel the presence of the munin. They were hovering around the lupanar trying to get back into her. She needed to get away. Her beast demanded to be set free completely so that they could escape. She complied with its wishes. Her skin ripped away from her body in a hot gush of liquid and her furry form was revealed. She stood up on her paws and howled at the moon. The pack joined her in song. She raced off into the woods as if the devil himself were on her heels.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Hours later, Willow came back to her human form. She was shaking with exhaustion. The change and forced expulsion of the munin had taken too much out of her. Michael found her lying naked on the forest floor. She was whimpering. He took off his over-sized sweatshirt and put it on Willow. He picked her up and carried her out of the woods.

 

By the time they reached Michael's car, Willow was responding to his voice. He uttered nonsensical things into her ear in a soothing tone. She had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and had buried her face into his neck. She was inhaling his scent and it was comforting.

 

There was a small group of people waiting beside Michael's car as he walked up with his burden. Michael stiffened his posture when he recognized who was waiting for them. Richard was in a heated discussion with Sylvie. They were flanked by Jamil, Shang Da, and Gwen. The rest of the pack had left to return to their normal lives.

 

The discussion ground to a halt when Michael and Willow were with in hearing range. Willow looked up to see what had disturbed Michael. She stifled a groan at seeing the group. Funny, they didn't look like the Spanish Inquisition. But she had a strong feeling that she was in for an interrogation.

 

Gwen approached them. She had a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay, Willow? You seem to fight the change last night."

 

Willow looked into her eyes and felt safer. "Last night was different. It felt different. There were so many voices inside my head and I couldn't hear myself think. They wanted to take my control away from me. I couldn't have that. I have to stay in control."

 

Gwen looked perplexed, "Voices? You heard voices?"

 

Jamil relaxed his bodyguard stance, "She channeled the munin. She must have forced them out. That is very dangerous."

 

Richard finally spoke, "Why didn't she channel the munin at her first lupanar?"

 

Willow asked Michael to set her down. She turned and faced Richard and the rest of the group. "I'm right here. No reason to talk about me like I'm some child." She crossed her arms in a defensive posture. "I felt them at my first lupanar and at my second. They didn't bother me. They honed in on Anita. But I did feel them. I don't like them very much. They're very bossy."

 

Richard ran his hand through his long brown hair and sighed. "You need to learn to accept the munin. They only want temporary possession. It is a blessing. Most pack can't channel the munin. Only a few can do what you can."

 

Willow snorted, "Lucky me!"

 

Richard gave her a silencing look. She shut her mouth but gave him a glare in return.

 

Richard gave another sigh, "You will need a mentor. Anita had one and that helped her. She could help you learn to control the munin and not let them control you. You can't continue to fight the munin every time. Eventually, it will erode your sanity."

 

Willow gave a frown at the thought of the Anita woman. "I don't trust Anita. She reminds me of someone I don't like. I don't want her near me." She placed her hands on her hips 

and gave Richard her resolve face.

 

Richard gave Willow a frown of his own. "Fine, then who will teach you control? Do you have any suggestions?"

 

She shook her head no but refused to back down. Anita didn't seem overtly evil but she didn't seem to be nice either. Willow still hadn't forgotten that incident at her first lupanar. She didn't think that Anita had that great a control over the munin if that was an example to go by.

 

Jamil again chimed into the conversation, "What about Marianne? She was Anita's mentor. She could help."

 

Willow didn't know any Marianne's in the pack. "Who is she?"

 

Richard thought for a moment. He spared a look at Jamil. 

 

"Marianne is the vargamor of Oak Tree Clan. She is in Myerton, TN. She could give you some advice about control."

 

"Is that very far from here?" questioned Willow. "I don't have a car and I wouldn't know where to go to meet this Marianne."

 

Richard pondered her answer. He seemed to be considering something. "You're a college student, Right?" Willow nodded her confirmation. "I'll take you to Myerton after your finals. You can spend some of your Christmas vacation learning control before we have another lupanar. Understood?"

 

Yeah, Willow understood alright. Mr. good-looking but bossy had made all the decisions. It grated on her nerves even if it was for her own good. She tossed off a saucy salute with an "Aye, Aye Ulfric!"

 

A simultaneous groan was heard from Michael and Sylvie. Sylvie took charge before her Ulfric could be offended. "Michael, drive Willow home now. Willow, we'll call you later to make arrangements regarding the trip. Both of you had better study for those finals."

 

Michael and Willow both said that they would. Michael opened Willow's door and she climbed into the car. They both waved at the waiting group and drove away. Willow couldn't wait to get back to Auntie's house. She wanted to have a long hot soak in the tub and not think of wolfy things. Being a werewolf sure did suck at times.


	12. Part 12.  Smirking Interlude

Willow let a deep sigh of contentment. Warm water gently caressed her skin. She was making mountains out of soap bubbles. She was just letting her mind drift along on cruise control. Thinking was no longer required of her for the moment. She had taken her last final that day. Freedom from academic pressures until the next semester rolled around. 

 

She would have happily stayed in the bath but she knew that she would have to get out soon. She wasn't worried about being all prune-y. No, she was expecting an important call from her most favorite British vampire. She couldn't say favorite British person because that brought her beloved mentor Giles into the equation. And along those same thoughts, Angel was in the running for her favorite vampire. But Spike could have the British vampire category all to himself. She shook her head of her many thoughts. She was just putting off getting out of the tub. 

 

She drained the tub and rinsed off any remaining soap bubbles. She slowly padded off the excess moisture from her body. She put on a comfortable terry cloth robe that usually hung on the back of her bathroom door. Then, she slowly brushed out her hair. She had been letting it grow out. It had been a long time since she wore her hair long, back when she was innocent of the taint of evil-doing. 

 

By the time she had reached her bedroom, she could hear the phone ringing. She quickly jumped on her bed and picked up the phone. "Spike, is that you?" she asked excitedly. 

 

"The one and only, Red," Spike smirked. True, she ouldn't see the smirk but she had been around him long enough to know that he was probably smirking. He probably smirks in his sleep. Not that she would know. 

 

"Well?" she impatiently questioned. "Are you coming to St. Louis? Don't keep me in suspense. The Surgeon General says that sort of thing is bad for your health." 

 

He chuckled, "Since when do I listen to what the Surgeon General has to say about anything?" He heard her give a huff of annoyance. He decided not to let her dangle for too long. She might explode or something. "Yes, I'm coming to St. Louis by the New Year at the latest. Angelus wants to make sure that you are being looked after proper-like. He would come himself but the Master of the City won't allow that. So, I'm your lucky guardian vampire." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes at his remark. "I don't quite see you as the Clarence-type, Spike. How did you swing getting permission to come into St. Louis? I don't know much about the politics of vampires." 

 

"No, pet. You're probably an expert in furry politics. I can see it now. You giving them advice on how they were going wrong about it all this time." He gave another chuckle at the image of Bossy Willow. "I've taken care of everything Willow. No need to worry your pretty little head about it." 

 

"Come on, Spike!" she implored. "Spill! What do you have to do for this Master? You know, you don't have to come if you're doing something that you don't want to do." 

 

"Pet, you sure are nosy. I just have to swear blood allegiance to Jean-Claude and work for him. Not a big thing. Nothing I'm not used to doing." He said. "You know, I'm a sucker for the damsel in distress routine. Especially when it's me that's distressing the damsel," he leered. She could hear the leer in his voice just like his smirking. If they gave out awards for leering and smirking then Spike would really clean up. 

 

Willow's thoughts were interrupted by Spike's question. 

 

"So, when are you leaving for your trip to the middle of nowhere, Tennessee?" 

 

"It's Myerton, Tennessee" Willow retorted. "And I leave tomorrow bright and early. I think that it's a six to seven hour drive. So, I'll probably get there sometime in the afternoon. I really hope this Marianne can help me." 

 

"I hope so too, Red. You need to get to bed then if you're going to be leaving so early in the morning. I'll see you when you get back into town. Just remember to not do anything that I wouldn't do," admonished Spike. 

 

"Well, that leave's all my options open. I'll talk to you later, Spike. I can't wait to see you." She hung up the call before they could get into a battle of insults. She needed to finish packing and then head off to bed to grab a couple of hours before the long drive ahead of her.


	13. Part 13.  Road Trip

A new day dawned and Willow was already a blur of movement as she got ready for the trip to Myerton. She was double-checking her luggage, making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. She was hyped. She loved road trips. Of course, she could be hyped up due to amount of coffee she had already consumed in an effort to wake up for the early departure time. 

 

She had just finished checking her bag for the fifth time when she heard her aunt's voice call out to her. "Willow your friends are here." 

 

She quickly zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her back pack. She raced down the stairs. She came to a complete stop right in front of her aunt. Her aunt smiled at the bundle of energy that was Willow. Willow set her bags down and leaned over to give her aunt a kiss on the cheek. 

 

"I'll see you later, Auntie." Willow said as she bent back down to pick up her bags. 

 

Auntie just shook her head. "Remember to call me as soon as you get to your destination. You know that I worry. Do you have your cell phone? Do you need more money? Do you have the credit card in case of emergencies?" 

 

Willow gave an exasperated sigh. "I will, I know, yes I have, No I don't, and yes I have that too." She then graced her aunt with a very caffeinated Willowy grin. 

 

She turned to the door. She saw Richard leaning on the door frame nonchalantly. It should be criminal to look that good so early in the morning. Her hormones alerted her to the fact that `yes, they were indeed awake too.' He was smiling at the scene of familial devotion. `Nothing like getting treated like a kid in front of a hottie,' she mentally groaned. 

 

He reached down and took the suitcase from her. She smiled at him in return. It was a nice thought. Not like she needed help with the luggage with her being all with the preternatural strength. Guess chivalry isn't entirely dead. 

 

Willow gave her final farewells and impatiently listened to any last minute admonishments from her aunt. She finally managed to break free from her loving aunt and escape to the waiting SUV. 

 

Richard put her suitcase in the trunk. She wanted to keep her back pack handy. In case, she needed to entertain herself on the long drive. Jamil sat behind the wheel and Shang Da sat beside him in the front seat. She guessed the Ulfric doesn't go anywhere without his bodyguards. This was fine by her, more people to torture. 

 

Willow hopped onto the back seat and leaned between the two front seats. She gave another dazzling smile to Jamil and Shang Da. "Hi, I'm Willow. I don't think I've really gotten to know your names." 

 

They were rather good looking to Willow's eyes. The both looked like they had just stepped off of a GQ photo shoot. The driver had long corn rows that probably reached his waist. The guy sitting next to him had his hair gelled to spikes. 

 

Jamil and Shang Da simultaneously raised their eyebrows at her. She just gave them a cheeky grin in response. No gloomy gusses were going to get her down. At this point, the only thing that could probably bring down a caffeinated Willow was a surface to air missile. 

 

Richard climbed into the back and sat down next to Willow. "The driver is Jamil and the guy sitting next to him is Shang Da." 

 

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Willow responded. She would not be deterred. The silent treatment will not work with her. She would get them to crack an expression if it killed her or them. Whichever came first. 

 

Silence fell heavily on the occupants of the SUV. They had been on the road for an hour and no one was talking. Willow was surprised she had managed to go without speaking for so long. This was torture. They weren't even listening to the car radio. She had to do something. 

 

She finally spoke up, "Are we going to play the silent game until we reach Tennessee?" She then had an idea. "We could play a car game to pass the time." 

 

Jamil and Shang Da shared a look and then Jamil shared a look with Richard via the rearview mirror. They all had identical expressions of we're sharing space with a crazy woman. 

 

Richard broke the stalemate. "Well, we could talk about things like how come you could channel the munin but told no one until you had your mini-break down at the lupanar?" 

 

Willow pondered this for a moment. She really wanted to play a game but she could go along with Mr. Good-looking but entirely too serious for his own good. "I'll spill all my details if we play a car game." She had to restrain herself from bouncing in place. 

 

Richard rolled his eyes but agreed to her conditions. She certainly was a breath of fresh air. She seemed to be just chock-full of life. It at the very least will be an interesting couple of weeks. 

 

She took a deep breath before beginning. "Here is the much abbreviated version of the life of one Willow Rosenberg. That would be me. I was born and raised on the Boca del Inferno also known as Sunnydale, California." 

 

Shang Da turned around and interrupted her tale. "You're from Sunnydale? My old pack in San Francisco avoids that town. It is really weird." 

 

Willow continued, "Yup, a place of mystical convergence. It gives off major bad vibes. Through my various and a sundry adventures in high school, I got involved in witchcraft. I fell in love and lost that special someone to a gun-toting nerd sociopath. I went crazy from grief and did some very naughty bad things to the perpetrator and even to my friends. I got some magical help to deal with my out of control grief and my powers. I came back and my friends didn't want me anymore. I moved to St. Louis to live with my aunt and to make a fresh start. I met Michael and things got out of hand. He went all wolfy on me and that reminded me of past bad memory regarding werewolves. So, I went all magical on him. I managed to keep him from killing me but I wasn't able to stop him from infecting me. And this brings you up to date." She inhaled a deep breath after her babble fest. 

 

Richard sat very still and pondered what she said. He finally spoke, "So, you're a witch in addition to being Lukoi. That is why you could channel the munin. What previous past have you had with werewolves?" 

 

It was Willow's turn to become very still. She was caught up in memories of Oz. She still missed him at times. "My first boyfriend was a werewolf. He cheated on me with this slutty werewolf singer that he knew when we were freshmen in college. She tried to kill me and he killed her instead. He then got all caught up with his beast and tried to eat me. Our relationship kinda went south after that." 

 

She shook off her past memories and gave another grin. "Now, let's play a car game." A simultaneous groan was heard as her answer. Her grin widened. "It will be fun. Trust me. Have you guys ever played the six degree movie game?" 

 

Jamil spoke up from the front of the car, "What's that?" 

 

Willow got a gleam in her eye, "I'm so glad you asked. Did you know that Kevin Bacon can be linked to any actor through at least six degrees? Well, the way I play this game, you have to link two actors, not necessarily Kevin Bacon, to each other by no more than six movies." 

 

Richard smiled at Willow. She was a wonder. Life kept throwing stuff at her and she didn't completely lose her sparkle or become dead inside. She was very intriguing. He got lost in his thoughts about his loss of innocence that he missed part of the game they were playing. 

 

Willow was busily scolding Jamil about giving up too soon on his answer. "It's easy to link Jack Nicholson to James Spader. I can do it in one degree. They were both in the movie "Wolf." 

 

Shang Da turned to look at her. "Wolf? What was that movie about?" 

 

Willow got an evil grin on her face. She gave a one word reply of "werewolves." She got another groan from the front of the car. 

 

Jamil shook his head. "You watch movies about werewolves?" 

 

Willow nodded her head. "Why not? I used to watch vampire movies with Spike and he's a vampire. He thought they were funny. They always gave him a laugh." 

 

Richard just shook his head again. This was going to be a long road trip but at least it wasn't going to be boring.


	14. Part 14.  Blue Moon Cabins

Willow stared out the window of the SUV. All she could see for miles was trees and wow, more trees. Tennessee had pretty countryside but it was becoming monotonous being in a car for so long. The caffeine had worn off. Willow was now a very tired 

Willow. Who would have thought that sitting in a car for several hours could be so draining? It wasn’t like she was driving. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Da, as she had started calling Jamil and Shang Da in the privacy of her own mind, were splitting those honors.

 

Just when Willow thought she would scream from the utter boredom, Shang Da pulled off the highway and onto a gravel road. They must be near the destination. She could only hope. This truly was the middle of nowhere. She had a discomforting thought that they may be roughing it. She wanted her trappings of civilization. She was a city girl and wasn’t sure wanted to commune that much with nature. A monthly communion at the lupanar was all she had in herself.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted with the cessation of motion. Shang Da had parked the vehicle. She couldn’t get out fast enough. She hopped out and began stretching. Muscles screamed at her for being cooped up too long. The others got out and went to greet a man coming towards them. Willow walked around the vehicle to follow the group.

 

The man had a smile on his weathered face. He had shoulder length grey hair and a moustache. He bore a passing resemblance to that actor Sam Elliot. He was yummy in an aging distinguished kind of way. He stepped to Richard and gave him one of those one-armed man hugs. Willow could feel his power even from where she was standing. This guy was definitely a lycanthrope.

 

“Richard, it is good to see you my old friend. Hopefully, this visit will be better than the last time you were here.” Older man replied.

 

Richard smiled a little smile. “One can always hope.”

 

The older man then greeted Jamil and Shang Da with a handshake each. He looked past Richard and straight at Willow. She gave a tentative smile in return.

 

“Hello, who is this? Your new lupa? She is a cute little thing.” He gave her a big smile in return.

 

Willow blushed. She wished but Richard yummyness was probably not in her future. “Um, no. I’m not the lupa. Just one of the wolves. I’m Willow. I didn’t get your name.”

 

“I’m Verne and I’m the Ulfric of Oak Tree Clan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He turned back to Richard.

 

“You didn’t say over the phone what exactly you needed. Just that you needed to talk to Marianne.” Verne looked inquiringly at Richard.

 

Richard looked back at Willow as he spoke, “Willow has the ability to channel the munin. She is having difficulties with it. She needs a mentor and can’t find anyone in our pack that can help.” A meaningful look passed between Verne and Richard at that. Anita would not be mentioned out loud in this conversation.

 

Verne spoke up again, “Well, let’s get y’all settled into your cabins. I’ll call Marianne for you and tell her that you’ve arrived.” He then led them to a series of small box-like cabins.

 

Willow went back to the car to get her stuff. She needed to call her aunt so she could stop worrying. Maybe Willow could take a shower and just relax for a while. She couldn’t wait. Jamil handed her suitcase to her. She smiled at him and said, “Thanks.”

 

Willow’s cabin was small but clean. The room was done up in soothing blue colors. A painting by Monet hung on the wall. She squinted at it to try to make it out. She had a theory that Monet probably was nearsighted. It looked like a picture of one of the canals in Venice. At least, that was what she guessed.

 

She set her stuff down and went to the phone to call her aunt. Her aunt asked her how the trip was so far and if she was having fun. Willow thought it was too soon to tell if fun-having was occurring. She would keep an eye out in case that happened. She talked a few 

more minutes with her aunt and then rung off.

 

She picked up her bags and placed them on the bed. She was going to be there for a few days so she might as well un-pack and place her things in the dresser across from the bed. She felt grubby and tired. She needed to wash off the road grime and take a little nap. The guys can come and get her when they need her. With that thought, Willow headed for the bathroom.


	15. Part 15.  Getting to Know the Ulfric

Willow uncurled herself from her sleeping position. She felt so much better for the nap. She wondered what the guys were up to. She hopped off the bed and put on her sneakers. She left her cabin in what she hoped was the right direction towards Richard's. Logically they would be there. 

 

She knocked on the door and called out. "It's Willow. Can Icome in?" She heard a muffled reply and took that as an affirmative. She walked right into the cabin. She was greeted by a wonderful sight. 

 

Richard was walking out of his bathroom clad in nothing but a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans. His long brown hair curled wetly against his neck and shoulders. Water droplets slowly slid from his hair down his very well-toned body. Oh, to be that water droplet. Willow gave a mental sigh. She realized she was ogling and blushed slightly. Richard gave a knowing smile of his own. She was so busted. 

 

She decided that a distraction was in order. "So, what have you been up to while I was in the land of Nod?" She gave him a bigsmile and plopped down on his bed. "Where did Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Da go to?" 

 

Richard took a flannel shirt out of his suitcase. He looked at Willow with a questioning glance. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Da?" 

 

Willow gave an evil smile. "The bodyguard bookends, Jamil and Shang-Da, shouldn't they be here body-guarding and such?" She waved her hand around in a regal manner to emphasize her point. 

 

Richard smiled at that. "They are securing the perimeter and such. I wouldn't call them that if I was you. I'm not sure if Shang-Da has a sense of humor." 

He finished buttoning up his shirt. Willow was sad to see that chest disappear. 

"So, what were you up to while I was out for the count?" illow enquired. She didn't get to spend time alone with the Ulfric. This was an opportunity to find out what goes on in the mind of an especially yummy specimen. 

 

Richard sat down next to Willow with a sigh. "I was just pondering the last time I was here." 

 

Willow tried not to think too much about the fact that Richard was only inches away from her. "I heard what you said to Verne. I assumed something of the bad happened last time you visited." 

 

Richard gave a nod. "You could say that. Last time, I was here I got thrown in jail on false charges. Anita had to come and get me out. And where Anita goes, trouble always follows." 

 

Willow gave a nod of her own. "Yeah, I get that. She has a lot of chaotic energy around her." She looked over at Richard. "Why were you here in Myerton? Visiting friends?" 

 

"Not exactly. I was finishing up my Masters degree with field research on the Lesser Smokey Mountain Troll." 

 

Willow interrupted, "I thought they were extinct." 

 

"No, that's the Greater Smokey Mountain Troll. The ones I was studying are a protected species. They're harmless to humans." 

 

Willow looked perplexed. "Why would you get thrown in jail for that?" 

 

Richard's eyes clouded over. He must be thinking of all that had happened. 

 

"That is a complex tale. I was also auditioning for a replacement lupa. I was dating several women. One of them falsely accused me of rape. She had gotten paid off by this eccentric millionaire that wanted to discredit me. The millionaire wanted the land that the trolls were living on. I was an obstacle to that want." 

 

Willow laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, with you being free and all, I would assume that everything worked out okay in the end." 

 

Richard shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, it worked out but not without a lot of bloodshed." 

 

Willow gave him a small comforting smile. "We live in a violent world. It is just the way of things." She didn't like seeing anyone sad. Maybe she could make him smile. "So, you've been playing the Dating Game for a while then?" 

 

"Yup, I have to. The pack needs a lupa. It is hard to find a woman that wants me for something besides being ulfric." 

 

"Aw, come on! I'm sure there are plenty of women out there that are just interested in you for your body." When she realized what she had said, she slapped a hand over her mouth. She turned a brilliant shade of red to match her hair. 

 

Richard gave out a chuckle. "Thanks for the words of encouragement." He gave her a toe-curling big smile. 

 

Willow wanted to melt right there. "Sorry, my mouth gets away from me. I'm in a constant state of embarrassment. I'm surprised I'm not permanently blushed." 

 

Richard leaned in towards Willow. "I think your blushing is endearing." He raised a hand to her face and traced the curve of her cheek. Willow managed to only lean in a little into the caress. She was completely in control. The hormones were not in charge of this situation. `Who Am I kidding?' she thought. 

The intimate moment was spoiled with a knocking at the cabin door. Richard stood up and went to the door. Jamil called out to say that it was him with company. Richard opened the door. Jamil came in followed by Verne and a woman. 

The woman that followed Verne had a presence about her. She seemed to radiate a calming aura to everyone that surrounded her. She had long pale silver blond hair. Willow liked her immediately. She was kind. Willow could tell. 

 

The woman gave Richard a hug. "It is good to see you again." She then turned and faced Willow. "And you must be my new pupil, Willow. I'm Marianne. I'm Oak Tree clan's vargamor." 

 

Willow gave Marianne a tentative smile. "Not to sound ignorant or anything but what is a vargamor?" 

 

Willow was rewarded with a kindly smile from Marianne. "No, that is entirely fine to ask. Many clans no longer fill that position. A vargamor is the pack's wise woman. A guide if you will. Usually the position is held by a human witch." 

 

"I'm a witch." 

 

Marianne nodded at her. "Yes, I can tell. It will be interesting few days. Won't it?" 

 

Willow hoped that Marianne would be able to help her. She needed some sort of guidance. Dealing with spiritual possession was a scary thought. 

 

Verne interrupted their conversation. "Richard, I would like to have an official welcoming ceremony in your honor. Oak Tree Clan owes a debt to Thronnos Rokke Clan for the help you gave regarding the vampires." 

 

Richard nodded. "How about in a few days? We are still unwinding from the road. We need to go and get something to eat." 

 

Verne smiled. "Roxanne is fixing supper as we speak. You are all invited to my house for supper." 

 

They all walked out to their cars. Marianne rode with Verne while Willow and the others followed in the SUV. Willow wondered what Verne's lupa, Roxanne, would be like. Would she be as nice as Verne and Marianne? And what of the rest of the pack. She again lapsed into her many thoughts as they rode along the country roads.


	16. Part 16.  Grab the Pebble From My Hand, Grasshopper

Willow wanted to tear out her hair in frustration. She was already suppressing the urge to scream. She felt stymied. She didn't like feeling that she couldn't move beyond a certain point. She never did like the feeling that she might be incompetent. It brought back bad memories of spells that had gone all wonky on her. 

 

Willow lifted her head up to look at the cause of her frustration. Marianne calmly returned her gaze. She was radiating serenity that only a Buddhist monk would be able to rival. That also frustrated Willow. How could she be so calm? 

Willow wanted to tackle the whole controlling munin issue. She was no longer frightened of the idea of munin possession. Marianne had explained that munin are the deceased spirits of former pack members. The role of the munin was one of spiritual guidance to the common good of the pack. They weren't out to just mess with the lives of those who had the ability to channel them. 

 

Willow had the ability to channel due to her witchy status. Anyone could channel the munin if they are accepted by the pack and hold rudimentary psychic abilities. Lucky Willow had the capability but Marianne wasn't letting her try. Marianne was taking everything so slow. 

 

Marianne was going over meditation exercises with Willow. Willow needed to incorporate her witchiness with her wolfiness. Marianne wouldn't let her progress beyond this. Marianne thought that channeling the munin along with dealing with her wolfiness was too dangerous. Willow needed to be whole before she could properly handle the intrusions of spiritual others. 

 

Marianne interrupted Willow's `meditation' by standing up. "I think that this is all we are going to be able to accomplish for the day. Cheer up. You are doing fine. I'm only taking things this slow because you have so much un-tapped power within you due to your beast and your innate magic. We'll get there but it just will have to take a while." 

 

Willow finally gave a grudging smile. "I guess. Will you drive me back to the cabins or do I need to call the guys?" 

 

"I'll drive you back. It isn't an inconvenience to me." 

 

Marianne led Willow out of her house and down to her truck. They got on and Willow braced herself for the bumpy ride back to the Blue Moon Cabins where she was staying. 

 

Willow waved a farewell to Marianne. Marianne turned her truck around and went back the way she had come. Willow gazed around the cabins. The only people staying there were her, Richard, Jamil, and Shang-Da. She didn't see them about so she went to Richard's cabin. 

 

She knocked at Richard's door. She heard a question of "Who is it?" She replied, "Cranky Willow." She then opened the door and strolled into the cabin. 

Richard, Jamil, and Shang-Da were sitting around cardboard table playing cards. They looked up as Willow came into the room. 

 

Richard smiled one of Willow-melting smiles. "What has you so cranky? Lessons not going well?" 

 

She huffed, "You could say that. Marianne is taking everything so slow. I think I will be ready for my old age pension before she decides that I'm ready to channel the munin." 

 

Shang-Da looked away from his cards at Willow. "These things take time. You have to be patient." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. "Sure, take her side. I don't have all the time in the world. The next lupanar will be happening in just a few weeks. I have to be ready by then." 

 

Jamil finally chimed into the conversation, "You will be ready by then, Fireball. It has only been a few days." 

 

Willow's eyebrows shot up to her hairline with his use of that nickname. Jamil thought it best suited her after they suffered from the consequences of a caffeinated Willow. She gave an evil grin. "Whatever you say, Tweedle Dee." 

 

Jamil gave a mock growl at her for being a pain in the ass. She could get away with it. She could play cute and non-threatening. Her smile widened at his reaction. 

 

A pounding knock was heard at the door. Jamil and Shang-Da visibly stiffened. Their serious demeanors were put back in place by the presence at the door. Willow could feel the shifter energy from where she was sitting. "Were you expecting somebody?" 

 

Richard replied, "No." He then called out to the door. "Who is it?" 

 

A woman's voice replied seductively, "It's Lucy. May I come in?" She didn't bother waiting for Richard's reply. She strolled into the cabin like she belonged there and that everyone else was trespassing. Willow took an immediate dislike to her. 

 

The woman made a beeline for Richard. She gave a kiss on the cheek and draped an arm around his shoulders. "I heard you were back in town." She then gave a little pout. "You didn't call to tell me. I missed you, Richard." 

 

Willow could feel her hackles rising up with the presence of this woman. She was such a...well Willow couldn't think of a bad enough adjective to do the woman justice. Willow could feel her shields slip a little. The beast wanted to take a bite out of the woman. Willow couldn't come up with any good reasons not to. 

 

The woman casually glanced in Willow's direction. She gave a dismissive gesture of Willow's presence. "Are you all alone?" The woman had the gall to ask Richard. "No Anita around to hold your leash?" Willow saw Richard stiffen at the mention of her name. 

 

Richard shrugged her arm of his shoulders and stood up. "No, Anita is not here. I'm here to help one of my pack members with a problem. Nothing to concern yourself with Lucy. I'm not here to socialize with you." 

 

Lucy again invaded Richard's space. She purred into his ear, But you use to like socializing with me. Remember the last time? You should have picked me for your lupa. Anita isn't one of us and if that one over there is anything to go by there isn't anyone worthy enough to be your mate in your own pack." 

 

Willow let out a growl at that. She had just insulted her and her entire pack. True, it was just the females but still it was an insult. Willow stood up also. 

Lucy gave a smug smile. "Got something to say, Little One?" 

 

Richard tried to intervene but Willow wasn't having any of it. She was tired, frustrated, and cranky. To top that off, she had been insulted by some stranger. Willow wasn't going to take it. "Yeah, I have something to say. No one insults my pack and gets away with it." She finished her spiel by invading Lucy's personal space. 

 

Lucy gave another smile that further infuriated Willow. "Think you can take me on, Little One?" 

 

Willow looked up at Lucy and gave an evil smile of her own. "I can take you on any day. I'm more than enough to put you in your place." 

 

Lucy nodded at Willow. "Fine, the next time the pack meets at the lupanar will have us an official challenge. We can fight until the other submits." Lucy turned back to Richard and gave a sultry look. "I look forward to seeing you again. Bye for now." 

 

She regally strolled out of the room and slammed the door. 

 

Willow was still seething when she turned around to look at the faces of the guys. She faced bewildered expressions by them all. She put her hands on her hips. She gave them a demanding, "What?" 

 

They shook their heads in unison. She then gave a mental groan. What had she gotten herself into?


	17. Part 17.  They're Laughing At You, Not With You

Willow pondered everyone's expressions. Jamil and Shang-Da wore matching expressions of amusement. Jamil looked like he was holding back laughter. She assumed it was at her expense. It usually is. 

 

She could handle the amusement. It was the look on Richard's face that had her worried. Richard looked very irritable. She wondered if it was good for her health to have her Ulfric irritated at her. He had the air of one about to give a lecture. She should know, Giles always had that look. All Richard needed were a pair of glasses to clean and maybe some tweed.

 

Richard finally spoke. "Willow do you realize what you just got yourself into?"

 

Willow distinctly felt like she was going to be treated like a child. She could hardly take that from her pseudo-father-figure Giles. She didn't think she would be able to hold her tongue with a guy that wasn't that much older than her. Even he was the Ulfric.

 

Willow crossed her arms and took an aggressive stance. "Yeah, I get to beat down Tall and Skanky until she cries `Uncle!' Sounds like fun to me."

 

Willow may be regretting her decision to let her beast do her talking for her but darn it! She wasn't going to let them know it. She had to do this for the honor of the pack. Sylvie would have done it. She was going to make Sylvie proud even if it meant being hospitalized. She hoped that wouldn't happen.

 

Richard gave a sigh. "Willow, Lucy is an alpha. She has been Lukoi for longer than you. She could easily kill you. I can go and straighten things out between you and Lucy. We'll get this challenge cancelled."

 

Willow almost let out a growl. He was going to make her look bad in front of an entire pack that didn't even know her. She was going to look weak. Her beast stirred restlessly at that thought.

 

Willow arched her eyebrow at Richard. "If I don't go through with this challenge then I will be effectively saying that she is dominant to me. Correct? I'll be saying that she is superior to me. Correct?"

 

Richard gave a nod in reply. "Willow, I don't want to see you get hurt or killed over something this trivial."

 

Willow growled, "It is not trivial. I'm not going to submit to her type. I've been turning the other cheek to her type in high school and even up until college. I'm not taking it

anymore! I'm doing this. Even, if it kills me."

 

Jamil finally decided to give his opinion to the matter. "Aw, let her do it. She'll get her ass handed to her but she'll make her point."

 

Willow glared at Jamil. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tweedle Dee," she said dryly.

 

Jamil gave her a big ole grin. "Anytime, Fireball."

 

Shang-Da walked up to Willow and put an arm around her. "I can give you some pointers. So, you can at least make a good showing against Lucy. You don't want to ruin the good name of our clan."

 

Willow rolled her eyes at Shang-Da. He was being helpful at least. They didn't think she had it in her. She would show them. She had been fighting the supernatural since she was fifteen. She could so take down that tramp.

 

Shang-Da interrupted her thoughts before they could take a nice bloodthirsty turn regarding Lucy. "You are going to need to go to bed early. We'll start your training first thing in the morning before you go to Marianne's. You are going to need all the training you can get. Our clans are getting together in just a few days."

 

Great, she thought, at least I have a deadline to my doom. You don't usually get so much notice in Sunnydale. Monsters there just don't give you that much advance warning. How very uncouth of them.

 

Richard still had a stubborn gleam to his eye. "Jamil, Shang-Da, I want to speak with Willow alone."

 

Oh Boy! It's lecture time. She thought sarcastically. She couldn't wait. She watched as Jamil and Shang-Da left the cabin.

 

Jamil shot her another of his guaranteed to infuriate grins. He had to be doing that on purpose. She was beginning to think that he liked to piss her off. Maybe she should sneak into his cabin and hide all his beads so he can't change to match his outfits. This idea had some merit.

 

Richard closed the door behind the others. He slowly turned around and gave a sigh. "Willow, there is no need for you to sink to Lucy's level. The chance of one of you getting killed is possible. You don't want to go down that road Willow. You can still stay innocent. There is no need for you to be a monster."

 

Willow was perplexed. What did he mean? She was already a monster. She turned furry once a month whether she liked it or not. Heck, she was a monster even before she met Michael.

 

"Richard, I'm not innocent. I haven't been innocent in a long time. It is really hard to stay that way when you literal live above the mouth of hell."

 

Richard gave her a sympathetic look. She didn't need sympathy. She needed support. She felt her irritation begin to rise. 

 

"I'm doing this with or without your permission. Lucy didn't just slur me. She slurred Sylvie, Gwen, and the rest of the clan. Sylvie would beat her down if she was here."

 

Richard smiled. "Yes, Sylvie would do that but you aren't Sylvie."

 

She finally had it. She was doing this and Mr. Good Intentions wasn't going to stop her. She gave him her Resolve Face. 

 

"Nope, I'm not Sylvie. I'm Willow. I maybe crazy to do this but I'm going to do it anyway."

 

Richard finally caved under her stare. "I'm surrounded by crazy people especially crazy females."

 

He then walked up to her and stared down into her green eyes. She felt her breath catch. He had the loveliest brown eyes. They were so warm and inviting like pools of hot chocolate. He leaned down and brushed the hair away from her face. He gently gave her a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

 

"Just be careful. There is no need for anyone to die."

 

She felt tingly from where his lips had touched her skin. She could feel the blush beginning to rise from her toes. She was going to melt into a very large Willow-puddle right there at his feet if she didn't leave right then. She couldn't speak so she just nodded her affirmative. She didn't think she was going to get much sleep that night. She was going to be plagued with thoughts of yummy Ulfric all night long. It isn't easy being Willow.


	18. Part 18.  Crouching Shang-Da, Hidden Willow

Shang-Da wasn't kidding when he said she would need all the sleep she could get. He dragged her out of her nice warm, snug bed to the harsh cold pre-dawn outdoors. He had her doing limbering exercises to help her warm up and to get her to wake up. This was all without the aid of coffee. Shang-Da was a closet sadist. Willow believed this with absolute certainty. 

 

Willow couldn't help but give off a sarcastic quip to this treatment. "You know, Tweedle Da, if the body guarding gig doesn't work out for you there is always a future in the Marine Corp. as a drill sergeant." 

 

Shang-Da didn't rise to the bait. He just calmly arched an eyebrow. "Less talk, more work." 

 

Willow pondered the reasons why she wasn't safe in her bed dreaming nice naughty dreams about a certain sexy ulfric that she happened to know. Oh, yes, that's right, she thought sarcastically. She let her mouth run off again. She had to show that Lucy that she wasn't weak. Now, she was reaping what she had sown. A lesson in the finer details of Lukoi combat being delivered by the ever-so-talkative Shang-Da. Lucky her! 

 

"Let your beast's instincts guide your movement." Shang-Da faced her as he spoke. "Your reaction time will be slower if you consciously think through every reaction to anything that Lucy will throw at you. Don't think, react. You need to take her down anyway that you can and as quick as you can. Your beast knows how. Don't be the human. Be the wolf. Now, let's begin. I want you to defend against my attack. Don't worry. I don't think you can do much damage." He smirked at that last comment. 

 

Willow arched her own eyebrow in reaction to that smirk. I'll show him, she thought to herself. She crouched lower to the ground to minimize herself as a target. She then readied herself for the attack. 

 

"I'm ready." 

 

Willow almost missed his initial movement. He was a blur of lethal motion and he was coming straight for her. She quickly rolled out of the way. She was amazed at how quick he was. I guess this was the reason why he was one of the Ulfric's bodyguards. 

 

Her thoughts were cut off by Shang-Da's body slamming into hers. She was now eating dirt. Not really what she had in mind for breakfast. He must be able to stop on a dime. She marveled at how quickly he could change his direction. 

 

She reared up and slammed her head against his. She quickly crawled out from under him while he was still dazed. He shook it off and stood up. He slipped into a ready stance. Willow assumed it was some sort of martial arts. He reminded her of Buffy for a second there. 

 

She managed to block his fist from making contact with her jaw. She didn't manage to block his kick to her gut. That one left her gasping for breath. This was going to be a long day. She could already tell. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The lesson ended hours later with Marianne driving up in her truck. 

 

Willow went off to take a quick shower after the grueling workout. She had pleasantly surprised Shang-Da by actually taking him down once or twice. He was still better but he wasn't so cocky about Willow's lack of abilities. She told him that she used to help the Slayer back when it was legal to slay all vampires on sight. She wasn't entirely helpless. 

 

Marianne turned to Willow as Willow climbed into the cab of the pickup truck. "I've heard something very interesting about you. Something about an altercation with Lucy. You decided to take her on, have you?" 

 

Willow gave a little frown. "Who told you? Shang-Da?" 

 

Marianne gave a nod at the name. "You will need to be careful. 

 

Lucy can be very aggressive. Don't let her get you on your back or any other hard to defend position. She is very ruthless in challenges. You will need to be as ruthless as her. You are going to need an extra long tutoring session with me today. The only way you can win is if you incorporate all that you have towards the goal of defeating Lucy." 

 

Willow glanced over at Marianne. "You mean that whole thing of being one with my beast and my magic?" 

 

"Exactly, your beast is a part of you now. It can't be cut out and it can't be exorcised from you. Think of it akin to your magical abilities. You can't stop being a wolf anymore than you can stop being a witch." 

 

Willow gave another frown. "I'm trying. This is all still new to me." 

 

Marianne gave a reassuring smile. "It will all come together. I have faith in you. Lucy doesn't know what she has gotten herself into. I think everyone is in for quite a surprise." 

 

Willow and Marianne drove in silence for a few minutes. Marianne finally spoke up again. "Willow, why exactly are you taking on Lucy?" 

 

Willow chewed her bottom lip. She had been pondering her exact reasons why. "Well, she did insult me and my clan about not being worthy and such." 

 

Marianne spared a glance in her direction. "Willow, there are implications to you challenging Lucy. Of course, if you win, you are dominant to Lucy. If you were in the same clan then you would outrank her. But this isn't just about who is more dominant to whom. This is about who is more worthy to be Richard's next lupa. When Richard was here last time, he dated Lucy. He saw her as a potential mate. If you best Lucy, you are showing Richard that you are a potential mate too. Do you understand?" 

 

Willow gave a blush. That thought had occurred to her in the middle of her restless night as she valiantly tried to get some sleep. "Yes, I understand. I don't think Richard sees me that way. He treats me like a kid sister. Heck, all the guys seem to do that. None of that matters. The only thing that matters is that I make Lucy eat all her words." 

 

Willow gave Marianne her Resolve Face. She didn't want to discuss Richard anymore. She just wanted to concentrate in kicking Lucy's ass all over Oak Tree Clan's lupanar.


	19. Part 19.  Let's Get Ready To Rumble

Willow nervously wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. She slowly followed Richard, Jamil, and Shang-Da deeper into the woods of rural Myerton. Their destination was the lupanar of Oak Tree Clan. Willow distinctly felt the need to leave a trail of bread crumbs back to their vehicle. This really was the middle of nowhere. 

 

Willow gave a gasp when she finally spied the lupanar. There was an enormous, ancient oak tree. It regally sat as sentinel in the middle of the clearing. Willow felt small and insignificant in the presence of that majestic tree. That tree had stood long before she was born and it would continue to stand long after she was gone. 

 

Oak Tree Clan had already assembled by the time they had stumbled upon the lupanar. Verne gestured for them to come forward to be announced. The pack parted before Richard. He was flanked by Jamil and Shang-Da. Willow brought up the rear. She nervously shot sly looks at the crowd as they passed into the center of the circle. 

 

Verne gave Richard a big bear hug. He reciprocated in kind. Verne then turned to face the pack. "Our friends, Thronnos Rokke Clan, do us a great honor by visiting us. We have long known their Ulfric, Richard. May our clans both thrive and may our friendship flourish." The pack comes in closer and more greetings were exchanged. 

 

Marianne then approached the gathering. A hush came over the crowd at her approach. She raised her voice, "An official challenge has been issued. Combatants come forward. This contest will continue until one combatant submits. If one of the combatants shifts fully into wolf form, they forfeit the challenge. Clear a space for the combat." 

 

Willow realized that this was her cue to come forward. Shang-Da gave her a small encouraging smile. At least, she had convinced one of the guys about her abilities. She stepped forward and faced Marianne. Lucy joined Willow's side. Marianne then signaled for combat to begin by stepping away from them both. 

They began to circle each other slowly. Both of them were looking for an opening. Lucy graced Willow with a smug smile. 

 

"You're going to submit or succumb to the change. You can't help it. You're weak." 

 

Willow snorted with derision. Lucy smirked in response. She then held her arms aloft. Willow could see Lucy's arms elongate. Her hands curved into claws. Willow wondered if that was considered cheating. She didn't ponder for long as Lucy charged forward. 

 

Willow backpedaled quickly away from Lucy. Lucy closed the gap. She swiped her right hand claws across Willow's midsection. Willow felt first her shirt giving way and then the searing pain. Lucy's claws gouged out four long furrows in Willow's abdomen. 

 

Willow doubled over in agony. Lucy towered above her. She held back from striking. She obviously thought that Willow would concede at the first sign of pain. Willow gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to give Lucy the satisfaction. 

 

Willow felt the frantic battering of the beast within. It begged for release. Willow tapped the power that resided within her beast. She concentrated and felt a partial shift of bones in her hands. She straightened up and held a clawed hand to her face. She had succeeded in a partial transformation. It was now her turn to smirk. 

 

Lucy looked on in shock at the sudden change in Willow's demeanor. She had been absolutely positive that Willow wasn't alpha enough to attempt such a feat. She froze with indecision. 

 

Willow capitalized on Lucy's hesitation by savagely backhanding her. Lucy spun around from the force of the impact. She fell face first into the dirt. She struggled to her hands and knees. She turned her head to the side and spat out a few teeth and some blood. Her jaw immediately began to swell. Lucy let out a snarl and surged towards Willow. 

 

Willow felt the air rush out of her lungs as she landed on the ground with Lucy on top of her. Lucy was scrambling to get a clear shot at Willow's jugular. They rolled around on the ground. Clothes ripped and the wet sound of tearing flesh was heard. The pack became agitated by the smell of fresh blood. 

Inhuman growling and snarling erupted from the two combatants. This was no cat fight. They were mauling each other. They had been consumed completely by animalistic rage. 

 

Willow managed another vicious blow to Lucy's jaw. She thentossed Lucy off of her and several feet away. The only sounds to be heard were labored panting breaths from Lucy and Willow. 

 

Willow painfully assessed her injuries. She had several bad cuts that continued to bleed. She had dislocated her right shoulder. She was sure that she had several cracked ribs. It was hard for her to breath. She didn't think that she would be able to stand let alone defend against further attack. 

 

Lucy was in a similar state. She was having difficulty seeing. One eye had swollen shut from Willow's continual blows to Lucy's head. She couldn't continue the fight but she knew that she could outwait Willow. Willow couldn't possibly halt the change. She was too new a wolf. Her inner beast would break free in order to continue survival. 

 

Lucy couldn't help herself. She had to taunt Willow. "Come on! Give into your beast! You will die if you don't shift." 

 

Willow ignored the taunt and concentrated on breathing. Calmness descended upon her. She had an epiphany. She wasn't just a wolf. She was a witch. She doesn't need to shift to heal her injuries. 

 

Willow began to chant. "Goddess Eir, I invoke thee. Help thy daughter heal." 

 

Power deep from within the earth welled up into Willow's body. She shrieked and arched her back off the ground. It was too much. This felt too intense. Her beast gloried in the sensations. The power spread out from her body's center to her extremities. Her bones re-knitted, her shredded muscles rebuilt, and her skin closed over the wounds. 

 

She couldn't contain this much power. She had to release it. The power escaped from her fingertips. A shockwave of power rippled through the pack. They gasped and reeled from its intensity. Lucy gave a shriek also. Lucy's injuries were healing rapidly. 

 

Lucy slowly crawled to Willow's side. Willow fearfully looked up at Lucy's appearance above her. Willow's fear diminished as she gazed at Lucy's expression. Lucy was in awe of Willow's healing of her injuries. 

 

Lucy spoke with quiet reverence, "Willow, I submit. You are dominant to me." 

 

Willow quietly nodded her reply. Lucy helped her to stand. Silence reigned around them. The pack was astounded by Willow's display. They couldn't help but stare at Willow as she made her way back to Richard's side. 

 

Richard had the same star struck expression that graced most of the pack. He hadn't expected that. She had healed without shifting and without calling the munin. She had relied upon her own innate magic to heal. She was going to be a powerful alpha. 

 

Willow stumbled and Richard caught her. She gave him a tired smile of thanks. "IIf one of you guys wouldn't mind carrying me, I don't think I can make it back to the car on my own. I think I need a little nap." 

 

Richard bent down and swung Willow up into his arms. He gave her a dazzling smile. She would have melted if she had any energy to spare. He turned around and led them back to the car.


	20. Part 20.  And Back Again

The day of their departure finally arrived. Willow was busily packing up her stuff and double-checking her cabin to make sure that she had not left anything behind. Her perusal of her surroundings was interrupted by a knocking at her door.

 

Willow walked up to the door and opened it. Marianne stood there waiting for an invitation to come in. Willow smiled at seeing Marianne.

 

"I was hoping that I wouldn't miss your leaving. I wanted to say my goodbyes too." Marianne stepped by Willow into the cabin.

 

Willow shut the door. "Nope, still with the last minute packing. I was expecting the guys to be pounding down my door demanding to get the show on the road."

 

"I'm sure that they will be along very soon. They are already packing the car." Marianne said this as she sat down on the bed. She motioned for Willow to join her.

 

"Willow, I just want you to know that I believe you are capable of handling all your acquired capabilities. You proved this to me at the lupanar when you bested Lucy. You are well on your way to incorporating all aspects of yourself."

 

Willow gave a little shrug in reply. "I'm trying my best. I sense a `but' coming."

 

Marianne gave a sly grin. "Yes, there is a but coming in this conversation. You can't continue to dabble in witchcraft on your own. You need the support of a coven. You need others to help you keep from over-tasking your abilities. Bad consequences result in lone dabbling."

 

"Don't I know that? Many of my spells go wonky on me. I didn't really have a teacher instructing me in the ways of the craft."

 

Marianne put an arm around her. "That is why it is so impressive with what you managed to accomplish on your own. I want us to stay in contact. If you have any problems at all, I want you to call me up."

 

Willow could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She would miss Marianne. It felt safe being near her. She reminded her of the coven in England. She missed having a mentor.

 

"Well, we better get you to the car. Don't want to miss your ride?" Marianne then embraced Willow in a hug. Willow gave a tearful smile and hugged back. She hoped she would be able to come back and visit really soon.

 

Marianne waited for Willow at the door. Willow gathered up her luggage and followed Marianne outside to the waiting vehicle. It was time for a long car ride sitting next to a drop dead gorgeous male. How ever would she survive?

 

Shang-Da gave a curt nod to Marianne and took Willow's bag. He placed with the rest of the luggage in the back. Marianne then gave a final hug and climbed back into her truck. Willow and Shang-Da stood watching her drive off into the distance.

 

Willow finally turned to Shang-Da. "Where is everybody else at?"

 

Shang-Da shrugged his elegant shoulders. "They're around. I expect they will be along in a moment."

 

Willow sighed. They sat down on the tailgate of the SUV. They didn't have long to wait. Richard's cabin door swung open. Jamil came out first followed by Richard and Verne. They were deeply in a conversation. Willow had a feeling that it might involve her. The pack had been deeply impressed. Willow had even gotten propositioned by one of Verne's wolves. She turned him down flat. She couldn't help but be flattered though. She

wasn't used to that much male attention.

 

Willow's suspicions about Verne and Richard's conversation were completely accurate. Verne had a long discussion with Richard about the need for pack stability. Richard was throwing his pack into upheaval by not having a lupa. He needed to replace Anita with a worthy candidate.

 

Verne continued with his peace as they walked towards the car. "There are probably good candidates already in your pack." He glanced at Willow as he said this little tidbit. "You just need to give them a try."

 

Richard grudgingly agreed with Verne. They shook hands and parted ways. Verne walked up to Willow. "So, sugar, are you going to give this old man a hug?"

 

Willow gave a little squeal and jumped up. "Of course, you know how I feel about older men." She wiggled her eyebrows at Verne. She was sure she felt some of her ribs were probably cracked from Verne's embrace.

 

"Willow, if you ever get tired of these city werewolves, just give me a call. We have plenty of room in our pack for you. You are going to make a great alpha."

 

Willow blushed in response. She nodded her head. "Well, I need to finish my degree but I'll keep y'all in mind."

 

Willow climbed into the backseat and was soon joined by Richard. 

 

Jamil climbed behind the wheel and Shang-Da sat next to him. Jamil started up the car and they were off. Back to her life in St. Louis. She pondered what her pack would say about her adventures in Myerton.

 

Richard's thoughts were running along similar lines as Willow's. He leaned on the car door and gave Willow sideways glances. He had a lot to think about.


	21. Part 21.  Going To The Circus

Willow was enjoying spending some down time with her aunt. It was the day after Christmas. They casually lounged around the house doing nothing in particular. Willow was glad for the respite. 

 

She was still trying to come to terms with what had happened in Myerton. She had shown some aggressive tendencies that she thought that she hadn't been capable of. She remembered when she went all uber-witch on the Scoobies but this was different. The fight with Lucy had tapped into something primal for Willow. She had really embraced her beast in that fight. Maybe she was at the acceptance stage over her loss of humanity. She thought she might be. 

 

Her day of inactivity was interrupted by a call from her favorite British vampire. He rang her up soon after the sun had set and evening had fallen. She was surprised to be hearing from him. She had expected that he wouldn't call until after the New Year. He ad been in town for a while just getting settled in to his new digs. He had driven from California to Missouri. He couldn't leave behind his precious De Soto. 

 

She hurriedly showered and dressed up a little nicer. Spike was coming by to bring her to the Circus of the Damned where he was un-living. Willow thought that was a very strange name for a circus. Who knows why it was called that? It must be that peculiar sense of humor that vampires acquire as they age. 

 

Willow's thoughts were derailed by a knocking at the front door. Willow rushed down the stairs at the speed of sound. She had missed her Spike. She threw open the front door and jumped into Spike's arms. He managed to catch her even though he stumbled a bit from the impact. 

 

"I see that you missed your favorite creature of the night." Spike smiled and then his smile turned into a smirk. "Completely understandable. I am a handsome devil. If I say so, myself." 

 

Willow gave a groan at that. "Put me down creature of the night. You need to come inside and meet Auntie. I think that she will just love you." 

 

"Uh Oh, this is serious. I don't have to ask for permission for your hand, do I?" 

 

Willow shook her head as she led him into the house. "Auntie just likes to meet my friends even if they are supernatural in nature. She's taking an interest. It's nice for a change having someone take an interest in my life." 

 

Spike put an arm around her shoulder. "Ah Pet, you know that me and Angel will always take an interest. You are so biteable that we can't help ourselves." 

 

Willow gave a huff at that. "I knew you were just interested in my O positive." 

 

Spike wiggled his eyebrows in response. 

 

Willow called out to her aunt. "Auntie I want you to meet the notorious Spike." 

 

Auntie turned around from the stove where she had been cooking. She gave a wide smile at seeing her niece. "Ah, Spike the vampire friend from L.A. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake his. 

 

Spike placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Yes, the very same. It is so nice to see that Willow isn't the only biteable member of her family." He gave a playful leer at Willow's aunt. 

 

Auntie blushed a little at his tone. She gave a girlish giggle in response. "Such a dashing ne'er-do-well. You can come by anytime you like." She then asked, "Don't you two have somewhere you have to be?" 

 

Spike looked at Willow, "Yes, the night is wasting and I have so much corrupting of the innocent to do." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes at Spike. "There will be no corrupting. I'll be back late. Don't wait up, Auntie." And with that they traipsed out to his waiting car. 

 

Willow waited until they were way away from her house to begin her interrogation. "So, Spike why the rush to show me your new place?" 

 

Spike spared her a nervous glance. "Well, the Master of the city wants to meet you. He knows that you're the reason I'm here and not in L.A. He just has to make the acquaintance of the one who ensnared the affections of two master vampires." 

 

Willow scoffed at that. "Yeah, right. I'm so with the beguiling temptress. Luring the undead to their doom." 

 

Spike chuckled. "Well, there was that spell to make me kiss the slayer if I remember right." 

 

Willow pouted. "Hey, I've paid for that crime. I've baked many cookies to atone for my sin. You can't keep bringing that up." 

 

Spike gave her a serious look. "I don't like him taking an interest in you. He is dangerous." 

 

"Don't worry about me, Spike. I can handle him. I'm not just witchy me. I'm the new and improved furry, witchy me." Willow shot a reassuring smile at Spike. "So, what are you doing for this dangerous Master of the city?" 

 

Spike mumbled something and stared hard out the windshield. Willow shook her head. "I didn't quite catch what you said, Spike. What was that?" 

 

Spike gave a little groan. "I'm going to be stripping at one of his clubs." 

 

Willow got a devious gleam to her eyes. "Like that movie, Full Monty?" 

 

Spike had annoyed look on his face. "I will not be stripping all the way, Luv. I just knew you were going to be this way. Giving me nothing but grief. And I'll have you know that I'm much more attractive than those blokes." 

 

Willow laughed at his hurt tone. "Cheer up Spike! You know, you're my favorite piece of undead beefcake. I can't wait to see your routine." Willow got a glazed look in her eyes. Spike stripping on a stage in front of a legion of screaming women. She hoped she wasn't drooling. 

 

It was Spike's turn to give a huff. "Just be that way. We have arrived. Welcome to the Circus of the Damned." 

 

Willow looked out the window and saw a large warehouse. A neon sign above had dancing clowns. Willow squinted harder at the sign. The clowns had fangs. Willow had misgivings about going knowingly into a vampire's lair. 

 

Spike gallantly took her arm and escorted her into the lower bowels of the building. Willow was nervous about being underground. It made sense that someone with serious sun allergies would want to have their home underground. The thought didn't make her feel any better though. 

 

Willow felt completely turned around as they continued to walk down another hallway. This place was a literal maze. Willow thoughts were arrested by the sight of a yummy looking blonde who had a familiar look to him. 

 

Spike broke out into a grin. "Hey Jason, is the Master busy?" 

 

Jason chuckled. "You know, that he wants to be referred as Jean-Claude not Master. He's waiting for you." 

 

"I can't help myself. Used to the old ways, you know. He doesn't call me, Spike. Always calling me by William. Can't help but call him Master." Spike grin widened. "Have you had the honor of meeting my Red?" 

 

Willow felt that Jason was mentally undressing her. She gave a growl at that. How rude! 

 

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." Jason drawled that last bit. He continued to eye Willow like she was a seven-course meal and he was a refugee from Weight-Watchers. 

 

Willow decided that she needed to put this pervert in his place. No wonder Spike seemed to like this guy. Birds of a feather and such. "I'm Willow. You seem familiar for a letch. Have I seen you before?" She smiled a little to take the sting out. 

 

Jason graced Willow with a dazzling smile. "Probably at the lupanar. You were too busy joining the Richard appreciation society to notice little ole me." 

 

Willow blushed. She didn't think that she had been that obvious in her observation of all that was Richard goodness. Guess she was wrong. 

 

Jason was still grinning. "I heard an interesting rumor about you." 

 

Willow frowned at him. What had she done now? "What about?" 

 

"Oh, just about your adventures in Myerton. Gave quite the showing. Heard you really impressed them. Next lupanar should be the experience. Paris won't be happy with more competition. She is going to be gunning for you." Jason seemed to sing out that last bit. 

 

Willow came to the conclusion that Jason reveled in others misfortunes. He must be a troublemaker. Willow would be nonchalant about what had happened. No reason to fan the flames of rumor. "It was nothing. You probably heard wrong." 

 

Jason grinned. "We'll see. I hope I remember to bring popcorn. I just love a good catfight." He gave a wave to them both and sauntered off. 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. What else was going to happen? She didn't need this grief. She just wanted to be happily anonymous in the pack. Guess that wasn't going to be. 

 

Willow followed Spike to a nondescript door. He straightened up and gave a firm knock. They heard a `come in' from within. Willow swallowed nervously. Here goes nothing. 

 

Willow was in awe of the room. It was obviously an office but it had style. It was done in black and white with silver accents. An oil painting graced the wall above the couch. She didn't get a chance to take in the paintings details. She felt the presence of more than one vampire. 

 

Her gaze was drawn to the man, no vampire, regally reclining behind a massive desk. His pale long fingers were folded elegantly in front of him. He had gorgeous curling black hair that she wanted to run her hands through. He was magnificent but worrying. Something about him called out to her beast. She stifled the urge to climb up into his lap. That would probably make a bad impression. 

 

Spike came to her side. "May I present Willow Rosenberg. This is the master of St. Louis." 

 

The master stood up and walked around the desk. Willow was frozen to the spot. She wouldn't be able to move even if the room was on fire. She was mesmerized by his presence. 

 

He took one of her hands and placed a delicate kiss upon it. "How enchanting. You may call me Jean-Claude my little wolf." 

 

Willow gave a shudder of delight. His voice was absolute decadence. It caressed her in very naughty places. She wasn't sure if she liked that. She managed to stutter out a "Pleased to meet you." 

 

Jean-Claude released her hand. She felt a pang of loss. He turned and gestured to the vampire that had been lurking in the shadows. "Mon Ami, introduce yourself to this delicate flower." 

 

Willow felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Was there a requirement to being drop dead gorgeous to become a vampire? She stifled a giggle at the thought of drop dead literally. The lurker in the shadows had hair that gleamed like gold. It was long and lovely and covered half his face. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair too. She managed to not give into the impulse. 

 

She quickly glanced away from his eyes. His eyes were probably his best feature after his hair. They were a pale blue like a husky. The blonde vampire repeated the gesture of hand kissing. Willow may never wash her hand again after this night. 

 

"I am Asher, delicate one. It is a pleasure to meet you. I would hope that you will come here often." 

 

Willow could only nod. She didn't trust her voice to not come out like a squeak. 

 

Jean-Claude interrupted Willow's lust fest by saying, "William you must bring Willow to the New Year's Eve party at Danse Macabre. I'm sure that she would have an interesting time." 

 

Willow looked at Spike with a questioning look. He shook his head. This would be discussed later. Jean-Claude walked back to his desk and picked up the book he had been glancing at. This was clearly a dismissal. Spike took Willow's arm and led her out of the office. 

 

Willow halted just a few feet from the office. "What was that about?" She demanded. 

 

Spike gave a shrug. "I told you. Jean-Claude is interested in you. He likes to know every little thing that goes on in the city. We will have to get you kitted out for the fancy shindig. It is just in a few days." 

 

Willow gave a look of horror. "You don't mean shopping do you?" 

 

Spike regained his playful demeanor. "Yes, Pet! We're going to go shopping. You need a new look for the new you." 

 

Willow couldn't help but give a shudder. Shopping with Spike was going to be a nightmare. She just knew it.


	22. Part 22. The Danse Macabre

Willow stared at her reflection. She was amazed at what was being reflected back. She was attired from head to toe in soft, supple black leather. 

 

The top was reminiscent of a halter design. It had no sleeves and bared a sizeable portion of her back and midriff. She didn't mind showing that skin but what caused her worry was what it didn't cover in the front. The front of the top was fastened together with a series of buckles. It managed to show a good inch of cleavage between the gaps. A short mini-skirt with the buckle theme completed the look. 

 

Willow couldn't believe how sexy she looked but she still wanted to curse Spike into oblivion for convincing her to buy this outfit. He had been very persuasive. He knew exactly what buttons to push to get her to go along with his nefarious plans. He preyed on her desire to be beautiful and to be as sexy as Buffy, Cordelia, or even Faith. And she fell for it. Hook, line and sinker. 

Now, she was stuck. She was going to have to wear this out in public tonight. Spike was going to be there any minute to whisk her away for a night of fun at the Danse Macabre. What was it with vampires and their funny way of naming stuff? She shook her head. She was getting off topic. She needed to come up with a really good hex to get even with Spike. 

 

She sighed. Spike said it would be okay. She would fit right in with the crowd at the dance club. What kind of place was he taking her if this was considered normal club attire? She felt like she was going to some kinky version of the prom. She hoped hell hounds weren't invited to this gathering. 

 

She sat on her bed and got out the boots that would finish this outfit. They were made out of the same material as the top and skirt. The clunky heels were made for dancing. She needed all the stability she could get. These boots were going to add a good six inches to her height. She pulled them on. They came up to right under her knees. 

 

She heard voices downstairs. She had finished just in time. Spike had arrived and was busily flirting with her aunt. She couldn't wait to go downstairs and give him a piece of her mind. He was so going to get it. 

 

Her righteous anger was deflated at the sight of Spike at the foot of the stairs. He was looking at her with open admiration. It didn't hurt matters that he looked like he belonged chained up on someone's bed. He was wearing tight leather pants and a tight sheer black nylon shirt. His look was completed with a dog collar that had little spikes on it. Willow couldn't help but ogle. He looked good. 

 

"Spike, I have a bone to pick with you." Willow began her rant again. 

 

Spike wiggled his eyebrows at her in response. "Wearing that pet. You can pick any bone you like." He openly leered at her. 

 

Willow blushed. "I can't believe you talked me into this outfit. I look like a dominatrix." She waved goodbye at her aunt. 

 

Spike chuckled as he took her arm to lead her out to his car. "And me forgetting my leash. Guess you will have to punish me later for being a bad pet." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes in response. There was no use trying to get through to his bleach-soaked mind. It was a one-track mind that leads to thoughts of sex and bloodshed. Preferably the two together if he could manage. He was such the pervert. What had she gotten herself into? 

 

`Wow' was all that Willow could manage to say as they set foot into the Danse Macabre. It was definitely a dance club. Lights were strobing. Music was loudly pulsing. But she had never been to a dance club with this particular theme. Mannequins dressed up in leather bondage hung from the ceiling in huge bird cages. 

 

This place was a step down from an S&M club. Willow had to reassess her opinions of the vampires of this city. Not only did they have weird senses of humor but they were extremely kinky. Spike was going to fit right in. 

 

Spike gleefully dragged her out onto the dance floor. He spun around and she couldn't help but giggle at his childish enthusiasm. He really knew how to take her mind off of things like being embarrassed by what she was wearing. She shook her head of any lingering doubts on her appeal to others. She was the new and improved Willow and she was going to have a good time. 

 

She had finally managed to drag Spike off the dance floor after numerous songs. She had a thirst to quench and a need to just take a little rest. She was wondering if Spike was distantly related to the Energizer bunny with his dancing endurance. 

 

They managed to find a free table away from the dance floor. Spike, ever the gentleman, ran off to fetch Willow a drink. She was beyond parched. She knew he would probably come back with something alcoholic. He was so the bad influence on her. He had being a bad boy down to an exact science. 

 

Willow was bobbing her head in time with the music while looking around the club. The place was packed and the crowd was mostly of the supernatural variety. She bet that there were only a handful of humans in the entire place. Jean-Claude likes to throw interesting parties. 

 

Her people-watching activities were halted by the arrival of Spike. 

 

He was carrying a fruity concoction and he wasn't alone. He was 

being accompanied by a very sexy vampire. She hadn't had the pleasure of meeting this lovely specimen. He was pale white. He managed to be paler than her and that was quite the feat. He had long blood red hair and the most amazing glowing green eyes. Willow looked away quickly. She didn't want to get enthralled. She wasn't sure if being a werewolf would give her any special immunity. 

 

Spike sat down and gestured for his friend to join them. "Willow I would like you to meet Damian. He's one of my new poker buddies. Though I had to teach him the game and he's a slow learner." 

 

Damian scoffed at Spike, "I would probably have picked up on the game sooner if you weren't such a cheat, William." 

 

Spike chuckled, "It is only cheating if you get caught." 

 

Damian showed Willow old school charm as he gently took her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Red. How such a delicate creature could be friends with such a foul-mouth braggart is beyond my ken." 

 

Willow giggled. He was so intense. And yummy you can't forget that he was yummy. "It is a pleasure to meet you too. I wonder all the time why I'm friends with Spike. He kind of grows on you like a fungus." 

 

Spike gave a mock glare at Willow, "Hey now! None of that. You shouldn't treat your date like that." 

 

Damian and Willow both laughed at Spike's glare. They chatted for a while and Willow drank several of the fruity concoctions. She was feeling extremely buzzed by the alcohol and by the company. 

 

Spike managed to coax Willow back onto the dance floor. They were joined by Damian. Willow was in naughty sensory-overload heaven. She was dancing between the two extremely handsome vampires in a Willow sandwich. The alcohol must have loosened her inhibitions because naughty touching was happening. Willow couldn't care less. She felt powerfully erotic. These two really knew how to boost a girl's ego. 

 

The dance ended with an interruption by Shang-Da. He had an extremely disapproving frown on his face. Willow blushed. She had been acting like a wanton jezebel on the dance floor. She nodded at Spike and Damian. She then followed Shang-Da off the dance floor. 

 

Willow couldn't help but ask, "So, What's the what?" 

 

Shang-Da turned to her. "The Ulfric wants to see you." 

 

His tone of voice chilled her blood. He didn't look happy. She didn't think the Ulfric was going to be happy. What had she done now? 

 

Shang-Da led her to the back of the club into one of the offices. Jamil was standing guard at the door. He gave her a curt nod in greeting. Willow looked at the serious faces of the two bodyguards. Their expressions didn't reveal much. She wouldn't want to play poker with them. They could probably bluff her way to the poorhouse. 

 

Willow took in a deep breath and walked through the door. Jamil shut off her only escape by closing the door. She was alone with Richard and he didn't look at all happy. She could sense that his beast was close to the surface. What had rattled his cage? 

 

"Willow so glad of you to take some time out to see your Ulfric." Richard replied sarcastically. 

 

Willow couldn't help but give him a puzzled frown. "I came as soon as Shang-Da told me. What's up?" 

 

Richard perched on the front of the desk. "Willow you're new to the community and you probably don't know the dangers that are out there. Dangers that threaten even a werewolf." 

 

Willow continued to frown. "I lived on a hell mouth. I've been around the supernatural before. What are you getting at?" 

 

Richard frowned. "Vampires are dangerous Willow. They are leeches on humanity. You need to stay far away from them. You are much too innocent for the types of games that they like to play." 

 

Willow gave a growl. He was treating her like a child again. She stepped closer to him. She was only inches away from his reclining perch. "I'm not a child. The vampire you saw me dancing with was Spike. I've known him for ages. He's my friend and he has saved my life on several occasions." 

 

Richard smiled a little at her aggressive tone. "I can see by what you're wearing that you are far from being a child. It is a very provocative outfit." 

 

Willow blushed again. He was openly admiring her attributes. She stifled the urge to cross her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to act like a blushing bride to Richard. That would just be proving his point that she couldn't handle playing with the big boys. 

 

Willow gave a steely look at Richard. "I can handle any games. I'm so the evil mastermind. You would be amazed." 

 

Richard gave a sly grin. "Really?" 

 

He quickly stood up. He towered over her. She could feel his power. His beast was very close to the surface. She could see it lurking behind his eyes. She had only an inkling of what he was attempting to do as he swooped down for a toe-curling kiss. 

 

 

Willow lost all connection to her surroundings as Richard's tongue delved into her mouth. She could feel a deep need begin to simmer somewhere south of the border. She was definitely getting some naughty ideas as he continued his oral onslaught. His hands were skimming her body with practiced ease. He had her wound up so tight that she was sure her body was giving off a humming sound. 

The kiss was abruptly ended with an argument heard outside the office door. Jamil and Shang-Da only managed to delay the interlopers long enough for Richard and Willow to get out of that compromising position. Willow's face went crimson at who walked through the door. 

 

Jean-Claude, Anita, and Jason strolled into the office. Jean-Claude looked faintly amused by Willow and Richard's rumpled appearance. Jason was openly smirking at the sight. Willow had a great desire to knock that smirk off his face. It was the look on Anita's face that stopped Willow cold in her tracks. Anita was seething. Willow could see the jealousy plainly written on the other woman's face. 

 

Willow decided that a strategic retreat was in order. She mumbled a goodbye and hightailed out of that office. Richard could yell at her some other time. She had a vampire to go find and maybe a nice dark corner to hide in.


	23. Part 23.  Shake Your Bon-Bon

Willow had gone over to Sylvie's house for advice. Actually, she wanted to speak with Gwen regarding the Richard situation. Willow would have discussed it with her aunt but she couldn't give all the necessary facts for an educated opinion. Her aunt knew about her lycanthropy but she didn't really know the identities of any other pack members. It was for her aunt's safety that Willow kept her in the dark. Auntie understood. The world likes to discriminate against those who were occasionally furry. 

 

So, here Willow sat on Sylvie and Gwen's couch waiting for Gwen to get off work. Sylvie had gone into the kitchen to get them something to drink. Sylvie was really cool. She didn't press for any details. She knew that Willow would tell her if she felt like it. Personally, Sylvie was relieved that Willow said nothing. Gwen was so much better at the heart to heart thing. 

 

Gwen walked in through the front door. She called out a cheerful greeting to Sylvie. Sylvie came out of the kitchen and gave Gwen a kiss. Sylvie then motioned for Gwen to follow her into the living room. 

 

Willow sat up straighter on the couch. She gave a tentative smile. "Um, hi Gwen. I need to talk to you about something privately. If you don't mind?" 

Sylvie handed Willow a glass of tea and excused herself. Willow could hear the heavy footfalls as Sylvie climbed the stairs. Willow kept silent until she heard the bedroom door close. 

 

Gwen kicked off her shoes and joined Willow on the couch. "So, what's got you all flustered, Willow?" 

 

Willow gave a sigh. "I'm really confused. You know about my going to Myerton with Richard, Jamil, and Shang-Da, Right?" 

 

Gwen nodded. "Yes, I heard you got into challenge combat with one of Richard's ex-girlfriends." 

 

Willow gave a sheepish grin. "Well, when you put it like that. It sounds kind of high schoolish." 

 

Gwen gave an encouraging smile. "Well, I can't help the way the rumor is worded, Willow. So, what is bothering you? What happened at Oak Tree's lupanar? Or something else?" 

 

Willow shyly bowed her head. "It's a something else. I went to that big party at the Danse Macabre with my friend, Spike." 

 

"Your vampire friend from California?" 

 

Willow nodded. "Exactly. While I was there, well I was having a good time with Spike and a friend of his. Damian, I think was his name. Well, Richard sent Shang-Da to fetch me. He gave me a lecture about vampires being dangerous and then he kissed me. I don't know where Richard was going with that because we were interrupted by Jean-Claude and Anita." Willow blushed at the last bit of her confession. 

 

Gwen had a thoughtful expression upon her face. "Hmmm. And you want to know what this all means?" 

 

"Yup, Is there something political going on that I don't know about? I mean, first Jean-Claude practically orders Spike to bring me to the Circus and then take me to the party. And now Richard is acting weird. Am I pawn?" 

 

Gwen sighed heavily. "Quite possibly. The triumvirate is a tricky relationship to define. Jean-Claude, Anita Blake, and Richard are tied together in a mystical bond. They don't always get along either. There is a lot of anger and jealousy amongst them. But without more information, I can't give you really good advice." 

 

Willow slumped. "I thought you might say that. Guess I'll just have to play it by ear. I really hate mind games, especially when I'm involved." 

 

Gwen gave Willow a hug. "You're a smart girl. You just try your best to stay out of the power struggles and you'll be fine. Gwen paused a moment. She was taking in Willow's outfit for the evening. "So, why are you so dressed up?" 

 

Willow's eyes gleamed with a wicked light. "Would you like to come with me and find out?" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Sylvie and Gwen both had a good laugh at Willow's destination for the evening. She had managed to talk them into accompanying her to Jean-Claude's strip club also known as Guilty Pleasures. They were curious to meet her friend Spike. Tonight was his first night on stage. Willow promised that she would be there to cheer him on. He had been a little worried but Willow knew better. Once Spike got on that stage he would be fine. He loved being the center of attention. How much more attention-getting could one get? 

 

Sylvie managed to wrangle a table close to the stage. She could be very demanding when she wanted to. Sylvie had insisted once she learned that this was Willow's first time ever at a strip club. Willow was going to have a good time if Sylvie had anything to say about it. 

 

Sylvie motioned for one of the waiters to come over and take their drink orders. Willow wasn't so sure after her last alcohol debacle. Sylvie insisted and Willow caved under the good natured pressure. Soon, they were sipping their drinks waiting for the floor show to begin. 

 

The lights dimmed and the audience became rowdy in anticipation. A slow thumping song came over the speakers. A spotlight highlighted the stage. A man, with the longest hair Willow had ever seen on the male sex, sashayed onto the stage. 

 

His dark auburn hair was pulled away from his face by a small clip at the base of his neck. The crowd began to chant `Nathaniel' as he did a slow bump and grind. Willow got caught up in the excitement and was soon shouting encouragement. 

 

Sylvie and Gwen were laughing at Willow's antics. Willow had managed to make a dive for Nathaniel's silk shirt. She had to wrestle it away from some bitchy peroxide blonde. Willow had actually growled at the woman. Sylvie and Gwen could barely stay seated from all the laughter they were not managing to hold in. Willow stuck out her tongue in response. 

 

Nathaniel was now making a circuit of the club. Gwen encouraged Willow to hold up a bill to get his attention. Willow feeling completely liberated by the alcohol in her system agreed readily. She wasn't prepared for Nathaniel to pull her up on her feet as he slowly slid down her body. She blushed but still remembered to slip the money in his g-string. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and continued on his merry way. 

 

Willow bounced in her seat. This was what she had been waiting for. It was time for Spike's debut on the stage. Willow gulped down the drink that she had been nursing. She was feeling no pain whatsoever. Gwen and Sylvie turned to the stage in curious expectation. They had never had the pleasure of meeting Willow's Spike. 

 

The M.C. called out over the speakers. "Please give a warm welcome for our newest entertainer, Spike!" 

 

The lights began to strobe in time with the thumping techno. Spike had chosen Lords of Acid for his debut music. Spike twirled out onto the stage. He was decked out like the bad boy that he was. His hair had been bleached white and stood up in spikes. He had a vicious-looking dog collar on. His well-defined muscular chest was covered in a skin tight black wife-beater. He was wearing black jeans and had his combat boots on. His pale skin stood in sharp contrast to the dark of his clothing. 

 

He was dancing around like Tigger on crack. The crowd was getting into his high level of energy. He hit the floor and did a few finger pushups with one hand behind his back. Willow started shouting for him to take it off. She wanted to see skin. 

 

He finally stood and tore the shirt right off his back. The crowd went wild as he began to twirl the shirt around. He tossed it into the crowd. A mad scramble for the article of clothing ended when a middle-aged woman cried in triumph. Spike during this had kicked off both of his boots. He was now only wearing those jeans. 

 

He grabbed Willow's hands and pulled her against his body. He had a wicked smirk on his face. Willow wasn't going to blush. He thought she would cringe and try to hide from the crowd. Well, he was so wrong. Willow ran her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck. His smile widened in reaction. He pulled her closer and they ground together. He leaned down and gave a quick kiss onto Willow's lips. He then danced out of her embrace. Willow sat down with a sigh. 

 

Spike had returned to center stage and was shimmying out of those jeans. He tossed that article into the crowd. Willow almost had a heart attack at what he was left in. His long lean body was only clad in a black leather studded g-string. Spike coaxed more ladies to dance with him. By the end of his routine, his g-string was covered in bills. 

 

Willow could tell Spike just loved his new job.


	24. Part 24.  Chess, Anyone?

Willow greeted Michael with a giant bear hug. She hadn't seen her friend for her entire Christmas break and couldn't help but miss him. He was the closest thing to a Xander-shaped friend that she had in St. Louis. She tried to not think of the Scooby gang much nowadays. She was trying to move past her past. She was actually succeeding. 

 

Michael gave an `oomph' to the crushing grip that Willow had around his ribs. "I missed you too, Willow. Could you lighten up a little on the hug? I still need to breath." 

 

Willow gave an apologetic smile. "Oh, so sorry. Sometimes I forget my own strength." 

 

Michael just shook his head. "Quite alright. I heard that breathing wasn't going to be in style this year." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes and followed Michael out to his car. It was time again for the monthly lupanar. Willow was holding out hope that nothing strange or of the bad would happen this time. She seemed to have a run of bad luck regarding lupanars. She would avoid them if she could but that wasn't to be. 

 

Michael and Willow regaled each other with what they did over the break as they drove to the lupanar. Michael had spent some time with his elderly grandmother. He had been envious of all the things that Willow had been up to. She would have preferred boredom if it meant having some peace. She was still trying to figure out how she fit into the big picture regarding the supernatural community. 

 

Traffic outside of St. Louis had been especially horrendous for the duo. By the time they arrived, the majority of the pack had already gone to the lupanar. They parked the car and made a dash for it. Willow didn't want to be late. It brings undue attention to her and she doesn't like undue attention. 

 

The pack had already begun to form a loose circle in the center of the lupanar. Willow beat Michael again. She managed to forgo her little victory dance. She couldn't help the smirk though. He rolled his eyes in response. 

 

Michael nudged Willow and pointed out that Sylvie was trying to get her attention. Willow slowly walked forward towards Sylvie. She was trying to avoid attracting attention but wasn't succeeding. A silence fell upon the members of the pack that Willow passed. Willow silently cursed the curiosity of others. She hoped her face wasn't beginning to show the tell-tale blush of embarrassment. 

 

Sylvie smiled as Willow neared. Willow turned her back to the pack. She didn't want to see the curious stares. Willow gave a weak smile in return. 

 

"Hi Sylvie. What do you need me for?" 

 

Sylvie placed an arm around Willow's shoulder. "Think you're up to channeling the munin?" 

 

"I suppose. Isn't Anita going to be here?" 

 

Sylvie leaned in with a conspirator's whisper, "No, she's refusing to come to the lupanar. I don't know the reasons. I don't think she has any other plans. She's probably pissed at Richard for some reason." 

 

Willow nodded her head and filed away that tidbit of information. She needed to know these sorts of things if she was going to not be a pawn. This had nothing to do with the sexy Ulfric who was the ex-boyfriend of the woman they were discussing. Yeah, right. 

 

Sylvie and Willow's little conversation was rudely interrupted by the ever annoying Paris. She grabbed Willow's shoulder and yanked her away from Sylvie. Paris looked angry. 

 

Sylvie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Paris, what is your problem?" 

 

Paris continued to hold onto Willow's shoulder much to Willow's annoyance. 

 

"What are you two planning? Grooming your little pet as the next Lupa? Without Sylvie's protection, you would be everyone's little plaything." Paris sneered. 

 

Willow forcibly removed Paris' hand from her shoulder. "I don't need Sylvie's protection from the likes of you. And no one is grooming me for anything. Afraid of the competition?" Willow gave a sneer of her own. 

 

Willow didn't feel the least bit intimidated by the likes of Paris. While Lucy was a very physical opponent, Paris relied more on cunning. Paris liked to manipulate her way out of possibly harmful situations. 

 

Paris' eyes narrowed to slits. Willow could tell that she had hit the mark with that remark. Willow felt the hairs on her arms stand up. Paris was harnessing the power of her beast. She was trying to make Willow back down and tuck her tail between her legs. Willow wasn't having any of it. She was no longer mousey Willow. Now, she was wolfy Willow. 

 

Willow let down all her shields. She let Paris have a taste of the power of her beast. Sylvie backed away from the maelstrom of energy being created between the two. Paris' eyes widened in shock as Willow stalked closer. Paris slowly backed away. Paris let out a growl and broke eye contact first. 

 

Sylvie rejoined Willow. She gave a hearty pat on Willow's back. Willow grinned. She really hated bullies. 

 

Sylvie got an evil smile. "So, does that mean you are going to join the lupa race? It will piss off Paris something fierce." 

 

Willow still feeling high on her bravado gave a shrug. "Why not. 

 

If it will piss of Paris, I'm all for it. It's not like Richard will actually pick me, Right?" 

 

Sylvie gave a shrug of her own. "You never know." 

 

Speaking of the devil, Richard walked through the crowd and joined them. He had a disapproving frown on his face. "What was that all about?" 

 

Sylvie answered first before Willow could. "Willow was just standing up for herself. Paris backed down. I think I'm going to go see what Gwen is up to." 

 

With that she beat a hasty retreat. 

 

Willow mentally groaned. Sylvie was so devious. Willow looked up expecting to see the frown still in place. She was pleasantly surprised. Richard graced her with a smile. 

 

"So, Willow, are you going to be constantly getting into fights now? Not going to be a troublemaker are you?" 

 

Willow could sense the patronizing tone in Richard's voice. It made her teeth grind in reaction. Willow had a wonderfully evil idea. Paris wasn't the only one who could be seductive. 

 

"It all depends on you, my Ulfric," Willow purred. She laid one hand on his very muscular arm. "If you pick me, I promise to be as good as gold." Willow gave what she hoped was a sexy smile and walked away. 

 

Willow managed to not hyperventilate from what she had done. So, much for letting others manipulate her. `I am such a pawn,' she thought sourly.


	25. Part 25.  Didn't I See This On An Episode of Blind Date?

Willow frantically searched for the perfect pair of shoes to match her outfit. Her nerves were completely frazzled. Her date was going to be knocking on the front door in just twenty minutes. She hadn't been on a date in such a long time. She hadn't had a serious relationship since Tara. Could she do this? Too late to back out now. 

 

Willow looked up from where she was on the floor when she heard her aunt clearing her throat. Willow had been searching under the bed for any fugitive shoes that may have escaped her notice. Her aunt was grinning and holding a pair of strappy new heels. 

 

Willow gave a little squeal. "These are perfect, Auntie. Thank you so much." 

 

Auntie just shook her head. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." 

 

Willow heard the phone ringing. Her aunt called out that she would get it. Willow was glad. She hadn't had enough time to stress about her upcoming date. She couldn't believe that he of all people would call her up. Mousey little Willow was going on a date with the absolutely dreamy Richard. 

 

He had called her up the next day after the lupanar. He was wondering if she had been serious in what she had said. Willow was serious. She did want to date Richard. She just couldn't believe that she had acted like she had or said what she said that night at the lupanar. She expected ridicule from Richard when she answered in a tiny voice, `yes.' She was again pleasantly surprised. He asked her out on a date. 

 

So, now she sat wringing her hands with worry. Thousands of scenarios ran through her head on how this date could go wrong. She didn't have the best track record relationship-wise. Not that she had a lot of relationships. Just the two unless you count Moloch. 

 

Her train of thought derailed with her aunt calling out that the phone was for her. Oh, no was Richard calling off? Had he come to his senses? Was she doomed to not have any Richard smoochies? 

 

She shook off her negative thoughts. If Richard was calling off, then it was his loss. There were plenty of fish in the sea and any other empty cliché that she could come up with. She straightened her spine and marched downstairs to face her doom. 

 

She picked up the phone and gave a tentative, "Hello?" 

 

"Hello Red. It's your favorite creature of the night." 

 

Willow breathed a sigh of relief. It was Spike. Her worries hadn't come to pass. But why would Spike be calling tonight? Wasn't this his night off? Maybe something bad had happened? Maybe she needed to bail his sorry ass out of jail, again. 

 

"Um, Spike? What's up? Something wrong? Do you need bail money?" 

 

Spike gave a chuckle. "Nothing's wrong, Red. Just calling you up to see what you are up to." 

 

Willow gave another sigh. "Well, I'm kinda busy right now. I'm going out for the evening." 

 

"Change of plans, Luv. Come visit me at the Circus. We can catch the show. I'm sure your scientific curiosity would be tickled. They have a Lamia." 

 

Willow was sidetracked. "Really, a Lamia?" She shook her head. "I can't Spike. I've got a date." 

 

She was sure she could hear the sulk in his voice. "Break the date. I want to spend time with you." The last part came out as a whine. If he had been in the living room, she was sure he would have tried the sad puppy dog eyes routine. 

She steeled her nerves. "I can't Spike. I'm going out on a date with Richard." 

 

"Richard, bet he's not as charming as me. He some human bloke you have your eye on?" 

 

Willow shook her head then realized that he wouldn't be able to see that. "No, he's a werewolf like me. He's the Ulfric." 

 

"Ulfric? Sounds important. Moving up in the world are ya?" Spike queried. 

Willow was annoyed. She knew that Richard should be at that door any minute. At least she hoped he would show up. She didn't want to be stood up. She needed to get off the phone. 

 

"Spike, I really need to go. Why couldn't you have called earlier? I can come by the Circus some other time. Richard asked me first." 

 

Spike persisted. "Pet, please come to the Circus. For me." 

 

That brought Willow up short. Spike hardly ever said please. He teased. He threatened. He cajoled. He never liked to beg. Willow knew immediately that something was up. 

 

"Spike, why are you being such a pain about this? Are you in trouble or something?" 

 

Spike hurriedly said, "no." 

 

Willow wasn't buying it. "Spike, tell me what is wrong. Why this sudden interest in getting me to the Circus? It's Jean-Claude, isn't it?" 

 

With Spike's silence, Willow knew that she was right. "Why does Jean-Claude want me at the Circus tonight of all nights?" 

 

"I don't know pet. He didn't say but you could tell that it was a royal decree of sorts." Spike's voice had taken on a softer quality. Like he was afraid the walls had ears. 

 

Willow didn't have time for this. She was unsure what to do. Stupid pushy vampires. 

 

"Are you going to get into trouble if I don't show up?" 

 

Spike was quiet for a moment. "I don't think so, pet. And if I did. Well, it's nothing I hadn't been through before. Don't worry about me pet. It is probably for the best that you don't come. I don't like him taking an interest in you." 

 

Willow was frozen with indecision. She didn't want Spike to get hurt because of her. She would just have to break the date. Even though she didn't want to. The point will probably be moot anyway. Richard probably forgot. 

 

Willow sighed. "I'll come, Spike. Can't have you getting into trouble because of me. I know that you like to earn your punishments." 

 

"Ah, pet. I appreciate this. Maybe you can make another date. I don't understand why it had to be tonight. His mind works in mysterious ways. Maybe it's nothing and he was just bored. I will keep you safe." 

 

Willow gave a little shrug. "You might be right. It probably wouldn't have worked out with Richard anyway. You know my track record. I'll be there soon. I just have to break my date. Bye Spike." 

 

"I'll be waiting for you, Red." 

 

Willow slowly placed the phone back on the desk. Should have known this would happen. She was doomed. 

 

Her pity party was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Time to face the music. Willow walked slowly to the door. She didn't want to do this. Couldn't be helped. Mind games suck. 

 

Willow opened the door to a smiling Richard. He saw the look on her face and immediately frowned. "What's wrong, Willow?" 

 

Willow tiredly leaned on the door. "I'm sorry. I'm going to have to break our date. It seems I'm desperately needed at the Circus this evening." 

 

Willow saw a flash of something in Richard's eyes. Richard's posture became stiff. 

 

"Is it Spike?" His voice had taken on a sharp tone. Could he be jealous? Willow pondered. 

 

Willow nodded. "He'll get in trouble if I don't show. I can't have that on my conscience." 

 

Richard growled, "Jean-Claude." His eyes lit up with some inner fire. "Come on Willow. We're going to the Circus." 

 

Richard then angrily grabbed her arm and led her out to the car. Willow said nothing. She could tell that Richard was beyond angry. She could feel the cold rage rolling off of him in waves. What had she done now? This was going to end badly. She could tell. 

 

Silence reigned in the car during the entire trip over to the Circus. Willow saw Richard's knuckles whiten against the steering wheel. Willow couldn't help but be a little frightened. 

 

Richard was scary when he was angry. 

 

He parked the car and went to the other side to open her door. She gave him a tentative smile. He gave a weak smile in return. He had a determined set to his jaw. He was going to let someone have the full force of his fury. Willow guessed that it was going to be Jean-Claude. She was glad it wasn't her. 

 

The crowd magically parted before Richard. He cut an angry swath. People instinctively jumped away from the perceived danger. When the ticket takers saw who it was causing the fracas, they instinctively took submissive stances. No one wanted to get in front of a pissed off alpha werewolf. It's bad for your health. 

 

Willow trailed after offering apologetic smiles to those they passed. She was sure she caught sympathetic glances from the vampiric ticket takers. You knew it was bad when you got sympathy from strange vampires. Willow didn't want to be here for this. 

 

Richard marched onwards towards Jean-Claude's office. No one wanted to stop him. Willow was sure that Jean-Claude had already been informed of his esteemed guest. Willow hoped for his sake that he had found elsewhere to be. 

 

Richard threw open the door to Jean-Claude's office. It banged against the wall. Jean-Claude was calmly sitting at his desk. Asher and Damian stood at attendance. 

 

Jean-Claude's demeanor betrayed nothing. "Monsier Zeeman, what do I owe the pleasure of your company? And with the lovely Willow in attendance." 

 

Richard growled. "What gives you the right to order around my wolves?" 

 

Jean-Claude arched an elegant eyebrow. "Wolves are my creature to call." 

 

Richard angrily strolled forward. He placed both of his hands on Jean-Claude's desk. "That may be true but only through me." 

 

Willow could see the tension in the room. She hated witnessing confrontations. She didn't want to be a bystander to this. She was just going to leave. They didn't need her for their pissing contest. 

 

"Um, sorry to intrude on your manly testosterone-laden contest but I think I'll just be leaving now." Willow backed slowly towards the door. "Nice seeing you again. Hope it doesn't happen again." 

 

Jean-Claude stood up. "No need for you to leave us." 

 

Richard turned his head. Willow could see the amber in his eyes. He ground out the order of "Stay." 

 

Willow shook her head. They could find another pawn. She was so out of there. 

 

"No, I'll be leaving now. You can tell me later who has the biggest." And with that Willow beat a hasty retreat out of there. She was sure she could get Spike or Jason to drive her home. She just wanted to go and hide in her room.


	26. Part 26.  First Date, Take Two

Willow sat on her bed and pondered how much money she would need to skip the country. Things just didn't seem to be working out here in St. Louis. Maybe she was cursed or something? That is a possibility. It would explain why her life is turning out the way it is. 

 

Willow didn't ask to be infected. Yes, she had forgiven Michael. 

 

But she couldn't help but long for the relative peace of anonymity when she was just a witch. Now, she was caught up in some crazy plot with pushy vampires, ticked off werewolves, and let's not forget Ms. Blake. What wrong turn did she make to find herself in an episode of "Passions?" 

 

Willow sighed. Well, time to get out of this dress. If running is going to occur, then she needed to change into something more comfortable. She rummaged around her closet until she found a worn pair of faded blue jeans. She tossed it onto the bed and kicked off her heels. She took off the dress and hung it up on a hanger. She found an oversized sweat shirt with Washington University emblazoned upon it. Nothing is more comforting than old baggy clothes. 

 

Willow got changed and headed downstairs for a snack. Auntie had already left for the evening. Something about going out for a few drinks with some of her colleagues. Who would have thought that Auntie was going to have more fun this evening than Willow? Willow could have been blushing by now being in the close proximity of the ever hunky Richard. But no, the evening had been ruined by vampires. You can take the girl out of Sunnydale but you can't take the Sunnydale out of the girl. 

 

Willow shuffled towards the kitchen. She heard a knocking at the front door. What could it be now? Door to door Demons? Willow peeked out one of the side windows near the door. Great, it is Richard. Hope he isn't still pissed. Though that would be the perfect ending to her evening. Willow gulped and opened the door. 

 

"Hi, Richard. Just happened to be in my neighborhood?" 

 

Willow hoped a little that maybe if she played cute and non-threatening that maybe Richard wouldn't be too angry. After all, she did kind of disobey a direct order from her Ulfric in front of the Master of the city. Hope there won't be any thumbscrews involved. Spike said there were many uses to thumbscrews and all of them icky. 

 

Richard smiled a very grim smile. "May I come in, Willow?" 

 

Willow gave a weak grin in return. "Sure, why not?" She gestured for him to come into the house. He brushed passed her. He didn't seem to be as angry. He still had an air of determination though. 

 

"So, would you like to sit in the living room? My aunt is out for the evening. She won't mind if you make yourself at home." Willow led Richard into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Richard sat down next to her. 

 

Richard took in the outfit she was wearing. Willow blushed. Way to impress, she thought sourly. At least she wasn't wearing her oldest and holiest of jeans. That would have been mortifying. 

 

"So, Willow. About our date..." 

 

Willow interrupted. "Um, sorry about running off and everything but you know don't do the emotional confrontation really well. You didn't really need me there for whatever you needed to say to Jean-Claude. And I probably didn't need to know whatever was going on..." Richard placed a finger on her mouth in an effort to stem the flood of babble. 

 

"Breathe, Willow." He graced her with a Willow-melting smile. "I'm not angry at you. Don't worry about Jean-Claude. I took care of it. It was just a jurisdictional dispute. Nothing for you to worry about it. What I came here to say was, would you like to try this date thing again? The evening is still young." 

 

Willow smiled and then frowned when she took in her outfit. "Well, I'm not really dressed for going out now. I don't quite feel up to being around masses of people either." 

 

 

Richard got a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you like Chinese takeout?" 

Willow nodded. 

 

Richard then smiled. "Well, how about we go back to my place and watch some movies and eat takeout. A no pressure first date. How does that sound?" 

 

Willow took all of two seconds to decide. "Sure, but I get to pick the movie." 

 

Richard escorted Willow to the car and opened her door. Willow wasn't used to all this chivalrous behavior. It was a nice change. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

When they had arrived at Richard's house, he had told her to make herself at home while he went to change. Willow plopped herself down in front of his video collection. The man sure did love his musicals. She would have never guessed. She finally settled on one that she had never had the chance to watch. She placed it on top of the video player and settled back on the couch for a fit of nervous fidgeting. 

 

He came out of his bedroom. He was still buttoning his shirt. Willow would have never thought that flannel would be a personal turn-on for her. He was clad in some holey jeans and bare foot. Ooh, he had sexy feet too. Was there any imperfections? None that she could find and she was really looking. 

 

"So, did you find something to watch?" He asked this as he sat down next to her. She felt herself grow just a tad warmer. 

 

"Yeah, I've never watched the Music Man before and I'm curious." Willow looked up into his big brown eyes as she said this. 

 

He gave a mock-look of horror. "How terrible for you. You have led a deprived life. I'll introduce you to the wonderful world of musicals. Nothing like a little bit of harmless fun to take your mind off your troubles." 

 

He popped the tape into the player and sat back against the couch. Willow scooted a little closer and felt his arm go around her shoulders. This was nice. Maybe Richard smoochies were in her future.


	27. Part 27.  Ask Dear Spike

Willow was basking in Richard happiness. She had gotten her smoochies and even a little bit more as their number of dates increased. Most of their dates were of a casual nature. He had even managed to talk her into going caving. He was very persuasive. She managed to have fun without any bad flashbacks to demons that like to skulk in caves and nibble on your skin. 

 

Yes, it was grand getting to know her Ulfric. Of course, when he was with her he was just Richard. This was enough. As Cordelia would say, he was a hunk of salty goodness. Her hormones would stand up at attention every time she got near him. He looked good and he smelled good. Willow gave another happy sigh. 

Of course, it wasn't completely happy. Willow entertained doubts and frustrations about the likelihood that anything could come from this. Richard didn't solely date her. He was still dating others from the pack. He wanted to give everyone a fair chance. How diplomatic of him, she thought dryly. 

 

She couldn't help the growing feelings of jealousy regarding other lupa candidates. At least, Paris had backed away from Richard. Willow guessed that she might have put the fear of Willow into Paris. She couldn't help but grin at that thought. She really didn't like Paris. 

 

Willow contemplated her feelings of inadequacy. She had been a nerd for too long just to shake it off. What if Richard chose someone else? Would she be able to cope? She could always move to Tennessee she guessed. She hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Myerton was nice to visit but she didn't want to live there. 

 

Willow was also feeling an increasing neediness of a sexual nature. In other words, she was horny. Richard just made her feel all sorts of melty. She wanted more. All she was getting was kisses and a little touchy-feely. She hadn't been with anyone in such a long time. Her libido had finally decided to come out of cold storage. But Richard was being such a gentleman. He didn't take advantage of her and she really wanted to be taken advantage. Ravished too. 

 

Willow had a thought. She would go to her dearest friend, Spike for advice. He would tell her what she was doing wrong. He had lived for over a century. He probably had all sorts of ideas. Though she hoped that they weren't of a kinky nature. Who was she kidding? This was Spike. Maybe she needed kinky. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

Willow was sure she would burst into flames from the embarrassment of wandering around backstage in Guilty Pleasures. Half dressed vamps and weres walked around getting ready for the show. All this nummy half naked goodness. She tried not to drool too much. 

 

She was known as Spike's friend and so they let her come in before the club opened for the evening. She hoped Spike might be able to spare some of his time before he had to strip. She finally stumbled upon Spike's dressing room. She straightened up and gave a quick knock on the door. 

 

She heard an exasperated "What the bleeding hell now?" Spike was obviously within. She decided to just walk right in. It wasn't like she hadn't seen all he had to offer before. 

 

"Hiya, Spike. It's Willow. Can you spare a couple of minutes to give me some advice?" 

 

Spike had his feet propped up on a coffee table. He was lounging shirtless on the couch. He was having a cigarette and chatting with an equally half-naked Jason. Ooh, the visual. Willow stomped down the urge to blush. 

 

Spike and Jason both looked up at Willow with identical leers. Willow could sense the absolute wrongness of these two bonding. Just imagine the amount of trouble those two could inflict on a hapless female population. Willow gave a tiny shudder. 

 

Spike gave a smirk when he saw the shudder. "What's up, Red? Something got your knickers in a twist?" 

 

Jason stifled his laugh at Willow's glare. He gave her a sexy smile for her trouble. "I'll just leave you two alone. To talk..." How he managed to make everything sound so tawdry was beyond her. Must be a special talent. 

 

Jason got up and gave a little swagger to the door for Willow's benefit. She rolled her eyes. He was like another Spike. A younger, American, werewolf version. 

 

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Have a seat, Red. Tell Auntie Spike all about it." He patted the couch. 

 

Willow walked over to the couch and sat down. She gave a little sigh. Where to begin? 

 

"I need relationship advice, Spike. Since you're the only one available, you're it." 

 

Spike gave a chuckle. "You do remember my run of bad luck, don't you?" 

 

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "Probably a hell mouthy influence. You did have almost a hundred years with Dru." 

 

Spike got a sad smile at the thought of his old lover. He shook it off and regained his perpetual smirk. "So, what exactly do you want to know?" 

 

Willow looked down. This was embarrassing. "I want to know what I'm doing wrong. Richard is moving so slow. Acting like a gentleman. I want more now." 

 

Spike's smirk widened into a devilish grin. "It might have nothing to do with you, Luv. Maybe he has trouble getting it up." 

 

Willow gave a growl and playfully slapped him in the shoulder. "I don't think that is the problem. Maybe I just don't incite lust in the males of the species. Maybe I should go back to the other side of the fence." 

 

Spike put an arm around Willow. "Now, no need to be hasty, Pet. Don't give up on males entirely just because of one git. Maybe what you need to do is seduce the mighty Ulfric." 

 

Willow gulped loudly. "Ss-seduce Richard? I don't think I can do that. I've had bad experiences in the past trying to be all seductive and such. Has a tendency to blow up in my face." 

 

Spike patted her arm. "I assume you're referring to that mutt you used to date in SunnyD. That was back in high school. You're a grown woman now. I have the utmost confidence in you." 

 

Willow shook her head vigorously. "I don't think I'm capable and even if I did. He might laugh at me or dump me..." Her voice trailed off as she mentally listed all the humiliating things that Richard might say if she went through with this crazy plan. 

 

Spike leaned over and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her mental ramblings halted at the contact. "Don't worry, Red. If he dumps you, there are plenty of other blokes that wouldn't mind a shot." 

 

Willow scoffed. "Such as?" 

 

Spike had a wicked grin. "Well, if you decide to date the un-dead. I know of a couple of guys that would be interested." 

 

Willow looked at Spike with disbelief. She gave a sarcastic reply, "Sure, Spike. If things don't work out with Richard, we can set St. Louis ablaze with our love affair." 

 

Spike smiled. "That's the spirit. Now, just listen to me and you will have the wolf of your dreams begging for you." 

 

Willow couldn't believe that she was actually considering a plan of Spike's. She must be desperate.


	28. Part 28.  Seduction 101

Yes, definitely desperate. Willow gave yet another sigh as she surveyed Spike's handiwork. She didn't know if she could go through with this. She did look sexy though. Spike had excellent taste in seductive clothes. She did feel more comfortable in wearing this little dress than that leather ensemble she wore on New Year's Eve. 

 

The baby blue dress had two layers. The under layer was delicately ruffled while the upper layer was a stretch knit. A beaded design, a shade darker than the dress, emphasized the asymmetric hemline. Two slender straps went around her shoulders. A matching scarf wound around her pale long neck. She felt utterly feminine in this outfit. 

 

Spike had even talked her into lacy underwear to match. It was a good thing that Xander no longer spoke to her. She could just imagine Xander's unfavorable reaction to Spike picking out sexy underwear for her. She found it to be surreal herself. 

 

Spike had actually put makeup on her. Who knew that Mr. Bad Ass Vampire could put on makeup? Spike had sworn her to secrecy upon pain of torture and slow drawn out death if she ever told anyone. He had swept her hair up into an elegant chignon. She looked every inch the temptress. 

 

Spike interrupted her reverie. "Well, pet? What do you think? Personally, I wouldn't mind shagging you, myself." He gave her a playful leer. 

 

Willow graced Spike with a leer of her own. Time to see, if she could play the role of the vixen. She strutted up to Spike and placed a well-manicured finger on his chest right where his silk shirt opened to reveal pale naked flesh. She traced a light trail with her nail up to his collar bone. He gave a shudder. She smiled a slow lascivious smile in response. 

 

"I think it will work perfectly." She softly purred into his ear. "Too bad for you that I only have eyes for Richard." She gave a quick nip to his ear lobe. He gave a tiny growl. 

 

"You are such a tease, my little witch." Spike breathlessly declared. 

 

Willow gave a bright Willowy smile. "So, you think that will work?" 

 

Spike gave a groan. "Pet, I think he would have to be batting for the other team for it not to work. If that happens to be the case, call me up. I'll help you rid yourself of any pesky hormonal problems. Since I'm such a helpful bloke." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are just Mr. Helpful especially if it involves getting naked and sweaty." 

 

Spike smirked. 

 

"Well, Spike. Thanks for the help but it is time to get this show on the road. Wish me luck." 

 

Spike put an arm around her shoulders as he escorted her to the door. "Pet, you aren't going to need it." 

 

~~~~~~ 

 

She could do this. Yes, she could. Willow was mentally psyching herself up to knock on Richard's front door. What if he laughs at her? Maybe she couldn't do this. Maybe she should turn around now and make a hasty retreat to the car. She didn't get a chance to make her escape with the opening of the door. 

 

Richard gave her the slow once over. She heated up in response. 

 

"Hello, Willow. What brings you to my neighborhood dressed up so nice?" He smiled a very sexy smile. 

 

Willow felt her mouth go dry. "Would you believe that I just happened to be in the neighborhood?" 

 

Richard shook his head. 

 

"This was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have listened to that bleach blonde wonder. Oh yeah, Willow." Willow then slipped into her imitation of Spike's accent. "Who will be able to resist you in this outfit? I wouldn't mind shagging you myself." Willow vigorously shook her head. "I'm not cut out for seduction. I think I will go find a nice rock to go hide under until the end of time." Willow was crimson with embarrassment. She turned to leave but was stopped by Richard's hand upon her arm. 

 

"You would get that lovely little dress all dirty if you did that. Why don't you come in and we can talk about this and why I need to thank this bleach blonde wonder." Richard smiled reassuringly. He coaxed her into his house and shut the door behind them. 

 

Willow nervously made her way to the couch. She will just come clean and hope he isn't mad. Yes, that is what she'll do. Temporary embarrassment followed by years of self-loathing. Maybe she should have skipped the country. `I wonder what Italy is like this time of year,' she thought sourly. 

 

She screwed up her courage and faced Richard. "I have a confession. My friend Spike talked me into this. I was wanting more than the smoochies which are very good by the way. Spike thought that a little seduction might be in order only I don't think I have the seductress act really down. So, I will just be on my way and you can have a hearty laugh at my expense." 

 

Richard was momentarily at a loss for words. He could smell her nervousness and under that scent was desire. She desired him a lot from what he could tell. He hated to see wasted effort. 

 

Before Willow could make more with the babble, Richard swooped down for a kiss. It was a replay of the kiss that happened on New Year's Eve. Willow felt herself melting down at a cellular level. He could curl her toenails with just a kiss. What could he do if there was less clothing and more touching happening? She gave a full body shudder at that thought. 

 

Richard growled as he scented an increase in her pheromones. He effortlessly swept her up into his arms like she weighed nothing. He then made with full haste to his bedroom. It was time to unwrap his present. He was such a lucky man. It wasn't even his birthday.


	29. Part 29.  The Morning After

Willow woke up to absolute contentment. She found herself ensnared in a warm tangle of sheets and limbs. She opened her eyes to a world tinted in red. Oh, she was looking through her hair. She brushed it out of her face and was presented with a wonderful sight. Richard still asleep. 

 

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Completely without care. His long brown hair was a tousled mess across his face. Willow delicately brushed it away revealing one of his ears. She couldn't help the temptation. She reached up and gave a delicate nibble along the outer edge. She got a sleepy moan in response. She daintily licked what she had previously nibbled. Richard's arms tightened around her waist. 

 

Richard slowly opened his eyes to the naughty expression on Willow's face. "What are you thinking about my little minx?" 

 

Willow gave a devilish grin and proceeded to show him. She continued her nibbling and licking down his neck along the jugular. He gave a shudder of delight. 

 

She stopped her ministrations to his groan of disappointment. She was such an evil tease. Willow had to ask, "So, you going to make me breakfast?" 

 

Richard gave an evil grin of his own. "After a while, I might be persuaded." 

He then began a slow and thorough erotic torture of every inch of Willow. She couldn't complain. She hadn't really worked up an appetite, yet. 

 

~~~~~~ 

 

Eventually, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. They had made several stops along the way for kisses and naughty touching. Willow believed Richard to be insatiable and that she might have the makings of nymphomania. 

Richard picked up Willow and placed her on top of the kitchen counter to supervise his cooking. She was clad in one of his numerous flannel shirts. The hem came almost to her knees. She felt safe and content surrounded in the woodsy scent of Richard. She watched him get out dishes and food items. 

 

Richard had his long brown hair loose about his shoulders. He was only wearing jeans at Willow's insistence. She liked to have an unobstructed view of his muscular chest. He didn't mind. She had ways of persuasion that he found to be very nice. 

 

The making of breakfast was a slow and drawn out affair. Richard couldn't go very long without another fix of Willow kisses. She wasn't helping matters by openly leering at him. She couldn't help herself. He was yummy. 

 

After Richard almost burnt the eggs, Willow composed herself. She could behave. She didn't want them to burn the house down. Where would they go then for nookie? 

 

Richard picked her up and sat her down on his lap at the kitchen table. They proceeded to feed each other in between more bouts of kissing. Willow was feeling heavenly. She didn't think that she wanted to ever leave. Richard was addictive. 

 

The moment of peace was rudely interrupted by a pounding on the door. Richard was surprised that anyone would be coming to see him on a Sunday morning. He scooted Willow off of his lap to go and investigate. Willow sat back down at the table to finish breakfast. She had worked up quite the appetite by their early morning activities. 

 

Willow's curiosity became piqued when she heard a loud argument brewing in the living room. Richard was speaking angrily to a woman by the sound of voices Willow heard. She walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the living room. She saw one of the last people she would want to see in the morning or at all. 

 

The notorious Anita Blake had come to call. She didn't look at all happy. She had her hands fisted upon her hips. Her eyes were darkened almost to black with rage. Willow could feel the anger rolling off Anita. Willow wondered what had gotten stuck up Anita's ass and why she was bothering them. Willow soon found out. 

 

Anita scowled at Willow's entrance into the living room. 

 

"So, here's the reason that you had difficulty maintaining your shields last night and this morning." 

 

Willow gave a perplexed look at Richard. He shrugged his shoulders. 

 

Anita turned back towards Richard. "Did you do it so that I would feel jealous? Are you still that petty? I didn't sleep with Micah to spite you. You know, this. It's the ardeur." 

 

Richard's posture stiffened at Micah's name. "No, you slept with Jean-Claude to spite me. We were engaged at the time. Did I mean that little to you?" 

 

Anita's face blushed at Richard's question. Before she could utter any defense, Richard continued on with his angry rant. 

 

"And speaking of Jean-Claude, does he get his kicks out of interfering with my life? You know him better than me. You sleep with him after all." 

 

Willow and Anita both shared looks of confusion. What had Jean-Claude had to do with any of this? 

 

Anita asked the question that was burning in both of their minds. "What has Jean-Claude done to you lately?" 

 

Richard angrily pulled the hair back from his face. Obviously, Jean-Claude was a sore point for Richard. "Jean-Claude has attempted to keep me and Willow apart. I bet he felt his precious power base might be threatened if I loved anyone other than you." 

 

Willow felt herself sinking into despair. She really was a pawn. She had gotten sucked into the power games of the triumvirate. She felt used. Did Richard care about her at all? Was he just using her to get at Jean-Claude and Anita? 

 

She felt that she might be suffocating. She had to get out of there and away from all this drama. She didn't want to cry in front of Anita or Richard. She wanted to be safe at her aunt's house before she let herself crumble into a heaping mass of sadness. Maybe happiness just wasn't in the cards for her. 

Richard and Anita continued their heated discussion. They were completely oblivious to Willow's flight back to Richard's bedroom. She needed to get changed and to make good with her escape. She wasn't going to be used like this anymore. Screw Anita, Jean-Claude, and especially Richard!


	30. Part 30.  Angst, Schmangst

Willow swung between heart wrenching despair and white hot anger. How could Richard do this to her? Was she really doomed to have no one? It was beginning to look that way. 

 

Her beloved aunt had attempted to cheer her up. Nothing she said could make a dint in Willow's sadness. Finally she left Willow to her misery. She gave her the space needed to cry out all the tears she had held back. 

 

Now she had no tears left to shed. All that was left was puffy eyes and a reddened nose. She looked awful. She was glad in a bitter way. She looked how she felt. Absolutely terrible. 

 

Willow looked up from the floor she had been sitting on. Spike was gently rapping on the door jamb to her bedroom. He was devoid of his perpetual smirk. His eyes were full of concern for her. Who would have thought that they would become such good friends where he cared how she felt? 

 

Spike knelt down beside the saddened redhead. He held out his arms and she leapt up into the comforting embrace. She inhaled deeply the scent of leather and tobacco. That always reminded her of Spike. Her wonderfully perverted friend. 

 

Spike pulled slightly away from the hug to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Pet. He is a fool if he didn't find you sexy." 

 

Willow was dumbfounded for a moment then it hit her. He thought that Richard had turned down her seduction. She shook her head. "No, he found me sexy. I spent the night." 

 

It was Spike's turn to be confused. "Why the tears, Luv?" 

 

Willow cast her eyes down to stare at the carpet. "I'm just a pawn in someone's game." 

 

Spike lifted up her chin. "What do you mean?" 

 

Willow felt her bottom lip tremble. "Richard was just using me to annoy Jean-Claude and Anita. Stupid triumvirate mind games. Why did he do that to me?" The last part came out as a wail. 

 

She felt the sobs come back with a vengeance. She sadly realized that she wasn't completely dried up of the tears. Spike gathered her back into his arms. He gently rocked her as she wept for what might have been. 

 

Finally her sobs quieted until they were nothing but sniffles. 

 

Spike again lifted her chin. He wiped away the tears. His voice was gruff. "I'd offer to break his legs for you but I have a feeling that you wouldn't let me. So, I'm going to do something to cheer you up." 

 

Willow gazed into his eyes. What did he mean? She asked.

 

Spike stood up taking her with him. He got her to stand on her own two feet. He graced her with a tiny smirk. "I'm taking you out for some ice cream. I've heard that chocolate makes everything better. Let's go find out." 

 

Willow gave a trembling smile. He shooed her out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. She washed away all the evidence to her misery. The best revenge was living well. She would get over that almighty Ulfric just to spite him. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Willow contemplated the unfairness of life in general. The next day dawned clear and bright. Not a cloud in the blue sunny sky. Nothing to reflect her dark mood. Where was a thunderstorm when you needed it? 

 

Willow gathered up her will and steeled herself for her Monday morning classes at the University. Had to go to class. Had to attempt to listen to her teachers drone on. Had to take long copious amounts of notes when she didn't feel up to the task. She went about her appointed tasks like an unthinking automaton. 

 

Maybe if she had been more aware of her surroundings she could have avoided him. But her bad luck was holding. She ran straight into the last werewolf that she wanted to run into. Richard blocked her path to her next class. 

 

She angrily looked up at his apologetic face. Couldn't he leave well enough alone? Did he really have to twist the knife just a little deeper? The emotional wounds that had been inflicted from the previous day hadn't had enough time to scab over. Willow wondered if any amount of time would dull the ache she found in her heart. 

 

She placed her hands upon her hips. There went her plan to avoid him. How could she avoid him if he sought her out? It was against the rules or something. And why did he have to look like a kicked puppy? She couldn't really enjoy her righteous anger if he actually seemed sorry for the pain. 

Richard took a step forward and went to place a hand on her shoulder. She stepped quickly away effectively preventing him from touching her. He sighed at her reaction. 

 

"Willow, what is wrong? Was it the argument I had with Anita in front of you?" 

 

Willow snorted. Men, absolutely clueless. "You could say that. Were you just using me to aggravate your precious triumvirate? Did I mean so little to you? Because Mister that is what it feels like to me." She shushed him from interrupting her. She had a full head of steam built up and she was ready to vent. 

 

"I can't do this Richard. I want you really want you. But I won't accept the pain. I've had enough pain to last a lifetime. I don't want to be a pawn. If you truly care for me, then you will leave me be." 

 

Richard seemed to withdraw into himself. He shook his head sadly. "Willow, I'm not using you. I didn't know Anita was going to come for the visit." 

 

Willow glared at him. "You conveniently forgot to keep your shields up so Anita could be an unwitting partner to our bedroom activities." 

 

Richard again shook his head. "You don't know what you do to me. That night and the morning after were wonderful. You made me feel again. You are so exciting. You overwhelmed the shields that I use to keep out Jean-Claude and Anita. I didn't do it on purpose." 

 

Willow felt flattered and then caught herself. She wasn't going to let him sidetrack her now. "Well, that may be the case." She shook her head and then stared at the grass underneath her feet. "I can't be a part of your harem either. I care for you and I'm dreading that I might be in love with you. I don't want to be one among the many. I want someone that wants only me. If you can't give me that then we are through." 

 

She quickly walked around him. She was late for that class and she needed to find a nice quiet place to cry. Life was so cruel. 

 

Richard stood absolutely still. He was pondering all that she said. Then he caught upon the fact that she may love him. His heart gave a leap. He knew what he had to do. He would make things right again or at least give the attempt. It was worth it. She was worth it.


	31. Part 31.  Endings and Also Beginnings

Willow had managed the daily struggle to be normal and not be heartbroken. True it had only been a few days since she had seen her dreams go up in smoke. She was surviving. It might not exactly be living but hopefully that time would come. 

 

Her coping strategy was seriously being undermined by Richard though. He had sent her flowers every day since she had given him the ultimatum. Just flowers, no message on a card attached to the bouquet. And now this. He had called a meeting of the pack. She couldn't beg off. He made it mandatory for everyone. She would get in serious trouble if she refused this order. So, here she was sitting on the front stairs of her aunt's house waiting for her ride. She was going no matter what her heart had to say in this. 

 

Michael's car pulled up. She stiffened her spine and marched towards the car as if she were to face a firing squad without a blindfold. She would be strong. She would get through this. It wouldn't be this way forever. Would it? 

 

Michael wisely stayed silent during the ride. He could sense her morose nature and knew not to intrude. If Willow felt like unloading her burdens, then she would. No need for him to push anything. He hated to see her so sad. She was usually a sparkling light of joy. But not now. Now she was unhappy. If Richard wasn't such an imposing guy, he would beat him up. But Richard was the Ulfric for a reason. Michael knew he was outmatched. 

 

They parked the car and Willow slowly got out. There was no rush to be running in the woods. She didn't want to be there at all. She wanted to climb back in and demand to be driven home. She forced down the impulse to flee. She was an adult. She could take this. 

 

By the time they reached the clearing, the entire pack had assembled. Richard sat on his throne flanked by his bodyguards, Jamil and Shang-Da. Sylvie stood off to the side. Everyone was curious to why they had been gathered. Obviously only the Ulfric knew the reason. The pack encircled the throne and waited to hear what he had to say. 

 

The crowd hushed as Richard rose to his feet. Willow couldn't help the desire that began to simmer at seeing him again. It was completely unfair of him to be so good-looking. It should be against the law. As soon as she got out of here, she would write to her representative. 

 

His voice rang out. "I've called the pack together to make an announcement. Much discord has been sown with the loss of my former lupa. Some of you wish for me to reinstate Anita. I will not. I will not share my mate with others. Wouldn't you think less of me if I did?" He glared at pack members that were known Anita supporters. They sheepishly cast their eyes down in response to the glare. 

 

He continued with his speech. "I have chosen another. She is pack and she is one of you." 

 

 

Willow's heart plummeted to her feet at this announcement. Who was the lucky werewolf? She glanced around to see if there were any gloating faces. 

 

Richard faltered for a moment. "If she will have me, that is. Willow would you do me the honor of becoming my lupa?" 

 

Willow was absolutely thunderstruck. Had she heard correctly? Was she hallucinating? Maybe this was a dream. Should she pinch herself? Her mental ramblings were cut off with a nudge from Michael. She blushed when she realized that the eyes of the entire pack were on her. 

 

She glanced at Michael and received a reassuring grin. She took a step forward and the pack parted before her. An open path led to Richard. He had a hopeful look on his face. What was she to say? Was this really happening? 

 

In her daze, she almost walked into Richard. She halted and looked into his deep brown eyes. She knew her answer when she held his soulful gaze. She had a lump in her throat that she couldn't dislodge. She swallowed painfully. She nodded. 

 

His face broke into the widest and whitest grin she had ever seen. He quickly picked her up and swung her around joyfully. He set her down and laid a kiss on her that not only curled her toes but her hair too. 

 

He finally broke off the kiss. He turned them to face the pack. "Thronnos Rokke Clan, this is your new Lupa. Know her scent." 

 

They quickly found themselves surrounded. Willow was being caressed and sniffed as she was accepted into her new role. Willow had a thought as she endured the drawn out greetings. She better call Marianne. She didn't know anything about being a Lupa.


End file.
